Alguém Como Você
by Belyhime
Summary: O que a vida me roubou não foi pouco, mas a mulher que eu amo me ensinou que o tempo é uma dádiva e que cada momento é único.
1. Capítulo I - You Are Not Alone

**ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ**

Capítulo I – You Are Not Alone

Syaoran parou o carro e observou o sinal fechado, a luz que emanava do semáforo estava mais brilhante do que de costume. Observou o movimento de pedestres e imaginou suas histórias de vida, quais segredos, conquistas e perdas cada uma das pessoas tinha dentro de si. Logo seus pensando ficaram distantes, e refletiu sobre uma pessoa que a muito não encontrava. Sentia-se ansioso, e ao mesmo tempo hesitante. Sabia que esta pessoa era especial, e que sempre faria parte de sua vida e pensamentos. Amou-a, amou-a intensamente, amou-a durante anos. Houve momentos que achou que não suportaria a saudade, a dor e a culpa.

Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said good-bye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold

Ele ainda a amava, para falar a verdade, ele sempre a amaria. Esse sentimento foi abafado e negado por muito tempo, a mágoa e a culpa foram as únicas companhias que tivera presente em seus dias durante anos. E agora, como uma fênix, o passado e todo o sentimento deixado para trás ressurgiu das cinzas.

Quando as perdeu, achou que iria desmoronar, mas isto não aconteceu pois sabia que ela precisaria dele, e ele tinha que se manter vivo e bem, para um dia recebe-la novamente em seus braços. Acontece que com o passar dos anos, a esperança de seu retorno esvaiu-se, e o lugar que lhes cabia em seu coração ficou oco, vazio.

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

Quando já não lhe restava esperanças de seu retorno, odiou-a. Odiou-a por deixá-lo tão desamparado e sozinho, odiou-a por a ter conhecido, odiou-a pela beleza que possuía, odiou-a por ter conquistado seu coração, odiou-a por continuar amando-a, odiou-a por não deixa-lo dormir, odiou-a por não ter lhe ensinado o que era a perca, odiou-a por não estar ao seu lado no momento que mais precisava, odiou-a por ter se tornado um homem tão fraco, tão sentimental, tão vulnerável. Odiou-a principalmente por não conseguir odiá-la.

Afinal, como poderia odiá-la? Nunca fora do tipo simpático e social, que faz amigos facilmente. Ela mostrou-lhe o mundo, mostrou-lhe o cosmos, mostrou-lhe a complexidade dos seres humanos, a magia do universo, e principalmente mostrou-lhe o que era amar. Como poderia odiar a pessoa que o fez infinitamente feliz?

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone

'Lone, 'lone, why, 'lone

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin

Se reergueu, superou em partes as perdas que sofreu, casou-se e teve filhos. Mas todas as noites, antes de dormir, pensava e relembrava a vida que costumava ter com ela, os planos que fizeram e conquistas que alcançaram juntos. Ela sempre esteve presente em seus pensamentos. Lembrava-se com exatidão de cada detalhe do seu rosto e do seu corpo. Em alguns momentos pudera até sentir seu cheiro. Lembrava-se de como era bom sentir as carícias e as palavras doces que trocavam. Sorriu ao se lembrar do seu sorriso, aquele sorriso tão doce e verdadeiro, aquele que parava o tempo. Mesmo sem querer admitir, naquele momento soube que nunca fora capaz de esquecê-la, e nunca seria, por mais que se esforçasse. Ela foi, e continuaria sendo o amor da sua vida.

O sinal abriu e Syaoran apertou o volante, nervoso. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem de como a conheceu.

 _Syaoran estava em semana de provas, e como de costume, enfiado em pilhas de livros mofados e empoeirados da pequena biblioteca da faculdade de Tomoeda-Tóquio, onde cursava Administração. Apertou as têmporas, apesar de ter facilidade com os números, sentia-se cansado. Suspirou constatando que ainda faltava três capítulos para terminar._

 _\- Estatística!_

 _Syaoran quase caiu da cadeira com o susto, olhou para a garota que quebrara o silêncio da biblioteca. Olhou para os lados apenas para confirmar que ela estava falando com ele._

 _\- Você é bom? Cursa administração, não é mesmo?_

 _Ela deve ser louca. Quem mais grita em biblioteca desta forma? Syaoran continuou a encarar a garota._

 _\- Lee, estou falando com você! Dá para responder?_

 _Putz! Ela sabia seu nome, provavelmente ele deveria conhece-la, só não se recordava de onde._

 _\- O gato comeu a sua língua ou é surdo mesmo? Vamos, preciso de ajuda com essa matéria._

 _Syaoran suspirou e olhou para a garota com desdém._

 _\- De onde você me conhece? E pare de gritar como louca._

 _\- Hello! Você é capitão do time de futebol, o tão cobiçado Lee Syaoran, e eu sou a líder de torcida. Poxa! Sério que não me reconheceu? Kinomoto Sakura, faço fisioterapia no prédio AOK._

 _\- Cobiçado? – Gargalhou brevemente - Não costumo reparar muito em pessoas, desculpe. Pode me dar licença agora? Está me atrapalhando._

 _Sakura olhou para ele boquiaberta. Quem ele pensava que era?_

 _\- Preciso de ajuda com bioestatística, todos falam que você é um dos melhores da sala. Por favorzinho?_

 _\- Estatística é a coisa mais simples do mundo, se você se dedicar por algumas horas consegue dominar a matéria, deixa de se preguiçosa e parasita._

 _Syaoran já ia voltando aos estudos, mas um certo punho de uma certa garota irritante bateu fortemente na mesa._

 _\- Preguiçosa? Parasita? Quer trocar de lugar? Você não tem ideia do que é anatomia, fisiologia, biomecânica! – Sakura deixou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e sentou-se empurrando Syaoran – Se mexa! Dá um espacinho. Vamos, desde o capítulo um._

 _A garota tomou o livro das mãos de Syaoran, e começou a virar as páginas. Olhando assim de perto, Syaoran pôde reparar em seu rosto. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, a pele alva e branquinha, a boca era pequena e carnuda, mas o mais incrível era a tonalidade dos olhos: verdes vivos. Poderia até compará-los a esmeraldas. Ela era bonita, surpreendentemente bonita._

 _\- Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – Exclamou, e como resposta recebeu um empurrão._

Syaoran olhava para a fazenda a sua frente, ainda estava em seu carro. Já havia um tempo que havia chegado, mas não tivera coragem de entrar. Eram tantas lembranças, boas e ruins. Apenas observava o local, pensando que Sakura estaria esperando-o.

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away

I am here to stay

Sentia-se incomodado, sua mente estava cheia e seu corpo pesado demais. E o motivo do incômodo era óbvio: Conversariam. Ele sabia que aquela conversa seria difícil, porém necessária. Sonhara tanto com aquele momento, ensaiou tantas vezes o que falaria a ela, mas agora parecia que tudo que havia imaginado e planejado durante anos, não lhe serviria de nada.

Como explicaria o que acontecera naquela noite? Como poderia esperar que ela o perdoasse? Como explicaria que seguiu com a sua vida, que se casou com outra mulher, que se deitara com várias outras, que tivera dois filhos? Como falar que não a esperou? Como falar que com o tempo, perdeu a esperança de tornar a vê-la? Como lhe pedir perdão pelo que fez? E como podia pedir perdão por lhe ter tirado o que tinha de mais precioso na vida? Como falar que, apesar de tudo, nunca deixou de amá-la? Com certeza, tudo isso lhe pareceria contraditório.

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
Fly...and girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there 

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, encostou-se no automóvel e voltou a observar a fazenda. O lugar continuava o mesmo de como se lembrava. A estrada ainda era de terra, e as árvores que comtemplou a vinte anos atrás continuavam ali para lhe fazer companhia. Encarou a propriedade. Era vasta. E estava vazia.

Lembrou-se de como gostava daquela fazenda, e de como fora feliz ali, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Lembrou-se dos animais e as plantações as quais cultivava, e de como aquela casa estava sempre cheia, já que demandava um grande número de funcionários para tomar conta de tudo.

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

Nunca teve coragem de vende-la, mas não fazia sentido morar sozinho naquele local, já que tudo de bom que acontecera nele lhe foi tirado. Por isso, manteve alguns poucos funcionários, apenas para manter a conservação do local, afinal uma parte importante e preciosa da sua vida, aconteceu ali.

Lembrou-se da noite que pediu Sakura em casamento, e de como já tinha em mente morar naquela fazenda.

 _A lua estava cheia, seus raios inundavam o céu e era a única fonte de iluminação naquela noite escura de Tomoeda._

 _Syaoran estava em seu carro, e Sakura estava ao seu lado, no banco de carona. Estavam de frente para uma casinha amarela, era onde Sakura morava. Syaoran viera deixa-la em casa, depois de uma festa de despedida dos formandos da faculdade._

 _\- Entregue, mademoiselle – exclamou, puxando o freio de mão. Olhou para sua namorada e abriu um sorriso fraco._

 _\- Obrigada, senhor Lee – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo para Syaoran. Como ele amava aquele sorriso, e como ela não economizava nem um pouquinho em mostra-lo – Tem certeza que você está bem? Me parece preocupado._

 _\- Sim, não vamos mais falar disso, está bem? – Pegou delicadamente o rosto de Sakura e olhou-a nos olhos - Boa noite, minha flor, durma bem – inclinou-se, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios._

 _Trocaram alguns beijos e carícias, até perceberem a luz da cozinha acesa, sinal de que Touya estava acordado, esperando pela irmã._

 _\- Touya está me esperando, sabe como ele é – a garota novamente sorriu - Tchau, até amanhã – disse, dando um beijo rápido no namorado._

 _A menina ia saindo do carro, mas foi surpreendida com a mão de Syaoran segurando firmemente seu pulso, puxando-a para perto dele. Olhou assustada, Syaoran tinha algo diferente nos olhos. Esteve estranho durante a noite inteira, silencioso demais. A garota sabia que havia algo incomodando o rapaz. O olhar dele suavizou, e ele sorriu. Syaoran não era muito de sorrir, era um rapaz sério. Para quem não o conhecia, julgava-o antipático._

 _\- O que foi, Syaoran? O que está acontecendo? – Fitou-o intensamente, reparando em cada expressão do namorado._

 _Syaoran pegou as mãos pequenas e delicadas de Sakura, levou-as aos lábios e beijou-as de forma rápida, quase desesperada. Fechou os olhos e abraçou a menina. Era só isso que ele queria, abraça-la para sempre. Ela era tudo que ele tinha, o amor dela era a única coisa que era verdadeiramente seu, mataria e morreria por ela._

 _\- Eu te amo, Sakura. Não importa o que falem, e o que aconteça. Quero ter você comigo, pelo tempo que me for dado – sussurrou, ainda abraçando sua flor._

 _\- Por quê está me dizendo isso? – Sakura afastou-se, manteve distância suficiente apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos. Não gostou do tom dele – Você tem que me dizer as coisas, Syaoran – Acariciou carinhosamente o rosto que tanto amava._

 _\- Eu sei, eu sei – suspirou, tinha que contar-lhe – Recebi uma ligação hoje pela manhã. Sou um Lee, Sakura, preciso ocupar o lugar que me é destinado._

 _Sakura sentiu os olhos marejarem. Sabia que aquele dia chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Syaoran era um membro da família Lee, filho de Chang Lee, era o seu dever assumir o cargo de líder do clã mais renomado da China e dirigir as empresas Lee. Ele a deixaria. Era a tradição, o líder deveria casar-se com a noiva escolhida pelos anciões, e dar herdeiros para o clã. Droga! Ela sabia que um dia isso aconteceria, então por quê sentia-se tão magoada?_

 _Syaoran fitava aquele par de esmeraldas brilhando com as lágrimas prestes a cair. Sentiu um aperto no coração._

 _\- Oras! Então o que você está esperando? Você precisa ir para a China, e assumir o cargo e comandar aqueles velhos chatos – Sakura fez uma careta, mas logo sorriu, não importava as circunstâncias, ela sempre sorria e mostrava o melhor de si. Syaoran a amava, desejava-a mais que tudo – Você precisa ir Syaoran, sei que parece triste. Mas você ficará bem. Nós sabíamos desde o início que esse dia chegaria, não tem como correr. Eu ficarei bem também._

 _Sakura ia saindo novamente do carro, e novamente o rapaz teve que puxá-la para dentro. Syaoran gargalhou brevemente, olhou para frente, mas logo voltou a fitar Sakura._

 _\- Acha que se livrará de mim assim tão fácil? – Riu ao ver o olhar confuso de Sakura – Eu já te disse, Sakura: Te amo e te quero. Acha mesmo que deixaria você por um bando de velhos?_

 _\- M-mas..._

 _\- Irei me ausentar por um ou dois meses, preciso resolver a minha situação na China. Não será fácil, Sakura. Terei que brigar e enfrentar a minha família, mas prometo-lhe: Voltarei. Voltarei para te buscar e nós iremos nos casar – olhava para a menina, que tinha os olhos arregalados com sua declaração – Eu sei que esse não é o pedido de casamento ideal, mas não tive tempo de comprar um anel, mas prometo que quando eu voltar falarei com seu pai e o seu irmão, e faremos tudo conforme a tradição manda – Syaoran deixou de mirar a menina, olhou ao redor de seu carro, abriu o porta-luvas e tateou até encontrar um pedaço de arame, pegou delicadamente a mão de Sakura e moldou o arame em seu dedo anelar – Você aceita... se casar comigo?_

 _Sakura não sabia o que responder. Olhava ora para Syaoran, ora para o anel improvisado em seu dedo. Ele estava mesmo lhe pedindo em casamento? Ou era uma miragem?_

 _\- Antes eu achava que você era minha fraqueza, o pilar que me sustenta. E é Sakura, você é o meu pilar. Mas não é a minha fraqueza, e sim a minha força – Olhava intensamente para a moça, que não segurava mais as lágrimas, levantou a mão, acariciando o rosto belo de sua namorada – Seja minha força, minha luz, minha vida, meu amor. Seja minha. Case-se comigo._

 _Sakura sorriu e puxou-lhe em um abraço apertado. Naquele momento, soube que seria para sempre sua. Como os deuses foram bons com ele, colocando aquela mulher na sua vida. Tinha sorte por tê-la ao seu lado._

 _\- Quem se importa com anéis de noivado e tradição? Esse anel de arame é perfeito! Eu só quero ser sua, Syaoran, só quero me casar com você e ter uma vida tranquila – Disse Sakura contra o peito do namorado, que lhe afagava os cabelos e sorria._

 _\- Prometo não te deixar sozinha, e prometo que poderá vir ao Japão quando quiser, e ficar o tempo que quiser – Exclamou Syaoran, dando beijos rápidos na testa de Sakura._

 _Ficaram assim, abraçados e curtindo o momento por longos minutos. Syaoran, apesar de saber que enfrentaria a família e teria problemas, sentia-se feliz. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir Sakura se afastando quase que bruscamente. Olhou para ela._

 _\- Mas... E a sua noiva? Provavelmente já escolheram uma noiva para você. E a família? Como pode enfrentá-los? Eles podem te banir, Syaoran. Eu não quero que isso aconteça – Olhou seriamente para o namorado. Conhecia as tradições, e sabia que a família Lee era rica e influente, Syaoran era um só, e a família, dezenas._

 _Syaoran suspirou. Sim, já escolheram uma noiva para ele, e esta era Meiling, sua prima. Mas a amada não precisava saber disso._

 _\- Quem escolhe a minha noiva sou eu – franziu a testa, observando o semblante triste da namorada – Sou o herdeiro direto, lembra-se? Meu pai é o irmão mais velho, e eu sou seu único filho homem. Não se preocupe, não serei banido._

 _Sakura observou o rosto sereno de Lee. Sim, não deveria preocupar-se. Daria tudo certo, e eles se casariam, teriam filhos e viveriam uma vida tranquila. Abriu aquele sorriso, aquele que parava o trânsito, aquele que Syaoran simplesmente amava. Valeria a pena a briga com os anciões, e valeria a pena todos seus esforços para estar com Sakura. Beijou-a na boca, imaginando o que o futuro planejou para eles._

Suas lembranças foram interrompidas com a imagem de um carro vindo em direção a saída da fazenda. Sentiu o coração sair pela boca. Era ela? Mas não podia ser, Sakura não dirigia, era muito distraída para isso. Observou carro cada vez mais perto. E então relaxou, não era ela. O automóvel se aproximou, agora lentamente. A porta se abriu, e uma mulher morena saiu de dentro dele.

\- Syaoran?

A voz dela continuava melodiosa, como se lembrava. Era Tomoyo Daidouji, prima e melhor amiga de Sakura. Devia imaginar que sua querida flor não estaria sozinha na China.

Tomoyo mudara, desde a última vez que se encontraram, estava madura, seu cabelo antes preto agora apresentava alguns fios brancos. Afinal, o tempo a tocou. Observou-a andando em sua direção, com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

\- Tomoyo – Disse, em um tom amistoso.

\- Você... está tão diferente – Tomoyo olhava-o, e em um impulso abraçou-o carinhosamente. Sentira tanta falta do amigo.

Syaoran retribuiu ao abraço da sua amiga, sentira falta da presença e das palavras sempre sábias de Tomoyo. Afastaram-se e sorriram.

\- Ficou um velho bonito!

Syaoran gargalhou, também sentira falta do bom humor de Tomoyo.

\- Você também está diferente, está mais... ahn – Como falar para uma mulher que ela estava mais velha do que quando a encontrou da última vez? Não precisou pensar muito, a morena logo riu e completou.

\- Velha, idosa, caindo aos pedaços, eu sei. É a lei da vida, não? – Tomoyo ria.

Syaoran também sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

\- E o seu filho? Está bem? – Indagou a morena.

\- Filhos – Syaoran corrigiu, lembrando-se dos garotos – Tenho dois filhos, Chang e Jin. Chang está na faculdade Tomoeda-Tóquio, lembra-se? – Sabia que Tomoyo lembrava, pois a morena cursara música na universidade onde ele e Sakura fizeram seus cursos – E Jin ainda é criança, está no ensino regular.

\- Imagino que são tão dedicados quanto o pai – Declarou Tomoyo, sorrindo.

Syaoran sorriu, lembrando-se com carinho de seus meninos.

\- E Eriol? – Indagou, lembrando do amigo inglês, cursaram algumas disciplinas juntos quando estavam na faculdade.

Tomoyo sorriu ao lembrar-se do marido.

\- Recusa-se a se aposentar, continua dando aula.

Syaoran sorriu. Mas logo ficou sério e encarou a propriedade. Seus olhos ambarinos tornaram-se opacos.

\- Você... está bem?

Não, não estava bem.

\- Sim, é só que... – Syaoran não tinha mais os olhos em Tomoyo. Olhava para a casa ao longe, que um dia habitou com Sakura. Lá estava ela, esperando por ele, depois de tanto tempo. Pedira tanto aos Deuses para viver aquele momento, e agora simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Syaoran – Tomoyo colocou uma de suas pequenas mãos no ombro do amigo, tentando lhe transmitir confiança. Em vão.

\- Eu só... não sei o que fazer, Tomoyo – Syaoran encarou-a, e a mulher pôde perceber que seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

Sonhara tanto com aquilo, pedira tanto aos Deuses para lhe proporcionar um encontro com Sakura. E lá estava ele, a alguns metros de distância do amor de sua vida. E agora não sabia o que fazer e nem o que falar.

\- Eu desejei tanto esse momento, desejei tanto reencontrá-la, abraça-la, beijá-la e lhe pedir perdão. Mas conforme o tempo passou, já não tinha esperanças. Não entenda mal, Tomoyo, eu nunca deixei de pensar nela, de querê-la e de amá-la – Olhou novamente para a casa – Eu a amo. Mais que tudo. Mas faz mais de vinte anos... é muito tempo e... agora estou aqui, a poucos metros dela e estou hesitando avançar. Eu estava ansioso, sabe? Quando recebi sua ligação eu fiquei muito surpreso, e fiquei realmente feliz, pois o momento o qual sonhei, finalmente chegou. Mas agora... eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer.

Tomoyo ouviu atentamente as palavras do amigo. Suspirou. Sabia que aquele momento não seria fácil. Entendia o lado de Syaoran. Por muito tempo não entendeu, e culpou-o pelo que havia passado. Mas agora, finalmente entendia. E sentia compaixão pelo amigo. Ele sempre se culpou por tudo que aconteceu. Imaginou que o choque ao saber que ela estava de volta o abalou intensamente. Não era para menos. Não estava sendo fácil para Sakura, mas para Syaoran também não estava.

\- Sakura entenderia caso não queira esse encontro, Syaoran – Encarou novamente os olhos do amigo, que agora transmitiam dor – Sakura sabe de tudo, ela compreenderia seus motivos. Ela sabe que sofreu durante anos, e sabe que se culpa, e sabe que continua sofrendo, e ela também sabe que depois de tanto tempo as coisas mudaram entre vocês e que você seguiu a sua vida.

\- A questão não é essa, Tomoyo. Eu sei que Sakura entenderia. Mas nós precisamos conversar, não acha? Eu devo isso a ela. Eu devo explicações, e devo principalmente pedir-lhe perdão por... por...

Sua voz falhou, e sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos. Não choraria.

\- Por quê se culpa tanto, Syaoran? Você não teve culpa.

Tomoyo apertava as mãos na altura do peito, olhava com pesar para o velho amigo. Sabia que aquele assunto sempre fora delicado, e lembrou-se da última vez que se encontraram e de como ele chorou.

\- Eu tive, você sabe que eu tive – Syaoran deu uma pausa e olhou demoradamente Tomoyo, e por fim falou em um tom determinado – Nós precisamos conversar, Tomoyo.

A morena acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Precisava encerrar aquela conversa.

\- Tome o tempo que precisar aqui fora, está bem?

Despediram-se e Syaoran observou o carro da amiga se afastar em direção a cidade. Encarou novamente a propriedade. Precisava entrar.

You are not alone  
(You are not alone)  
I am here with you  
(I am here with you)  
Though you're far away  
(Though you're far away)  
I am here to stay  
(You and me) 

Syaoran observava o corredor do segundo andar da casa. Era onde ficavam os quartos, o escritório e a biblioteca. Olhou com certa nostalgia para os móveis e quadros pendurados na parede. Seus olhos logo fixaram em uma única porta, a última. Andou lentamente pelo corredor longo até parar de frente para esta porta. Encarou-a. Era de madeira maciça, pintada num tom lilás com pequenas flores de cerejeira estampadas na madeira. Lembrava-se com exatidão o dia que Sakura desenhou as flores manualmente, pedindo-lhe para pintar as que já estavam prontas.

You are not alone  
(You're always in my heart)  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone 

Subiu um pouco os olhos e encarou uma pequena peça de plástico pendurada na porta, onde havia uma boneca e abaixo desta, uma frase. Sentiu os olhos marejarem imediatamente ao ler.

"Aqui dorme uma princesa"

Sorriu de forma triste, lembrando-se de seu botão de flor, sua pequena princesa. Por um momento esqueceu de Sakura, e o que viera fazer ali. Imagens de sua pequena florzinha formaram-se em sua mente.

Not alone  
You are not alone, you are not alone  
Say it again  
You are not alone, you are not alone  
Not alone, not alone

Sentiu a primeira lágrima descer por sua face. Não queria chorar, mas haviam feridas que nunca cicatrizaram e nunca cicatrizariam em seu coração. Colocou a mão trêmula na maçaneta da porta, mas alguma coisa dentro de si o impedia de girar e adentrar no cômodo. Sentia uma dor fina e desesperada no peito. Sabia que se entrasse, não a encontraria.

Encostou a testa na porta, sentindo as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo rosto enquanto soluçava.

 _Syaoran estava sentado no parapeito da janela e observava a lua cheia que iluminava a ilha de Hong Kong, era uma noite sem nuvens, o corpo celeste parecia maior e mais brilhante._

 _Sorriu levemente ao observar a grande cidade iluminada pelas luzes de neon dos estabelecimentos e faróis dos carros. Hong Kong, a cidade que nunca dorme. Agora, entendia perfeitamente o velho ditado._

 _Seu coração estava inquieto, por isso o sono não lhe envolveu naquela noite. Olhou para dentro de seu quarto, o cômodo era espaçoso e bonito, não era luxuoso como os cômodos da mansão Lee, mas era tão confortável quanto._

 _Procurou pelo corpo de Sakura e o encontrou enrolado entre as cobertas. Era incrível que em pleno verão, a esposa sentisse tanto frio. Observou-a ressonar baixinho. Tentou sorrir, mas algo lhe incomodava e sabia perfeitamente o que era._

 _Por mais que tentasse o contrário, seus deveres como líder do Clã Lee estavam-no afastando cada dia mais de sua querida flor. Eram muitas responsabilidades, trabalhava o tempo inteiro, e sem contar nas inúmeras viagens que fazia para o estrangeiro. Por fim, não estava conseguindo conciliar a vida profissional e a vida pessoal. Não estava conseguindo cumprir com a promessa que fez a Sakura: Estava deixando-a sozinha por tempo demais._

 _Fazia cinco dias que retornara de uma viagem de dois meses que fizera pela América do Sul, e dali a dois dias embarcaria em uma nova viagem rumo a Europa, e era provável que esta demorasse ainda mais. Resumindo: Dois meses na América do Sul, sete dias em Hong Kong, e mais dois a quatro meses na Europa. Isso estava matando-o por dentro. Sete dias foi o tempo que conseguiu ficar com Sakura. Sete dias. Sete dias. Sete dias._

 _Encostou a cabeça na parede tentando encontrar uma forma de fazer com que tudo fosse diferente. Levar Sakura junto? Não. Ela não aceitaria. E não era justo com a esposa, que estava finalmente se adaptando aos costumes do país e aprendendo língua nativa._

 _O que ele poderia fazer para mudar esta realidade? Precisava encontrar novos fornecedores e compradores para expandir ainda mais os negócios da família, e não podia confiar a tarefa aos seus cunhados, primos ou tios, pois desta forma não estaria exercendo sua função de líder do Clã._

 _O que faria? Era a pergunta que martelava em sua mente._

 _Desceu do parapeito da janela e foi em direção a cama, mas antes deu uma última olhada na lua e as estrelas que a cercavam. Deitou-se ao lado de Sakura e aninhou seu corpo ao dela. Inspirou o aroma de flores que emanava de seus cabelos curtos e sedosos, sentiu-se extasiado. Tudo que desejava no momento era paz, gostaria de ter o poder de mudar as coisas. Queria mais que tudo se afastar do mundo dos negócios e ter uma vida tranquila. Desejava estar em uma ilha deserta, onde as únicas pessoas que a habitasse fossem ele e Sakura. Era só isso que desejava, uma vida tranquila com sua flor._

 _\- Me perdoe, minha flor._

 _Sussurrou em seu tom mais doce. Beijou delicadamente a nuca da esposa, e para sua surpresa, Sakura remexeu entre seus braços._

 _\- Pelo quê?_

 _Apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos, constatando que Sakura estava desperta. Ela não lhe encarava, mas sabia que seus olhos esmeraldinos estavam abertos._

 _\- No que estava pensando, sentado ali? – Indagou Sakura, ainda sem encará-lo._

 _\- Te acordei? Me desculpe._

 _Sentiu o corpo de Sakura virar-se para encará-lo. Mesmo com o quarto escuro, o brilho dos olhos esmeraldas eram visíveis. Não tinha certeza, mas achava que a esposa sorria._

 _\- Eu sei quando meu marido não está na cama._

 _Gargalharam baixinho. Syaoran deitou-se e encarou Sakura, aquele era um dos momentos que sentiam como se fossem um, pois enxergavam a alma um do outro._

 _\- No que estava pensando? – Perguntou Sakura pela segunda vez, a moça tinha ideia do que passava pela mente do marido, mas queria ouvir da boca dele._

 _O rapaz suspirou sentindo-se derrotado, não tinha como esconder e nem disfarçar seus sentimentos. Esticou o braço, até alcançar o abajur e acendê-lo. Ambos se sentaram na cama, de frente para o outro._

 _\- Estou lhe deixando sozinha... de novo._

 _O coração de Sakura acelerou ao observar os olhos de Syaoran tornarem-se opacos. Ele sofria._

 _\- Viajarei daqui dois dias e não sei quanto tempo ficarei fora, estou faltando com a minha palavra quando lhe pedi em casamento – Disse o rapaz de uma vez._

 _Sakura sabia perfeitamente que esta distância estava sendo ainda mais difícil para o marido, pois sabia como Syaoran a amava, por vezes achou que este amor não era saudável, pois tinha certeza que se um dia faltasse a ele, isso o destruiria._

 _\- Não foi esta vida que lhe prometi e... – Sentiu os dedos de Sakura lhe tapando a boca._

 _\- Não me sinto solitária, juro! Não tem com o que se preocupar, você vai, mas você volta... igual a um ioiô – Sakura sorriu para o marido e o encarou carinhosamente – Tenho a companhia de sua mãe, e de Meiling também, elas não me deixam me sentir sozinha._

 _Syaoran encarou a esposa. Como uma garota tão pequena e frágil podia ser tão perfeita? Como podia ser tão otimista quando ele próprio não era? Como podia apoiá-lo e incentivá-lo a cumprir seu dever de líder do Clã? Sakura era tão linda, e seu jeito de ser o encantava cada dia mais. Pegou as mãos dela entre as suas e apertou-as delicadamente._

 _\- Não basta, Sakura – beijou-lhe os dedos._

 _Fitou o rosto sereno da esposa, seu semblante lhe transmitia paz e tranquilidade. Sakura era sua vida, não suportaria perdê-la. Sentiu quando a esposa lhe tocou o rosto em uma carícia suave._

 _\- Você está sempre comigo – Sentiu sua mão ser envolvida pelas de Sakura, que levou até a altura do peito, sentia as batidas do coração de sua flor na palma da sua mão – No meu coração, e nos meus pensamentos._

 _Sakura abriu seu melhor sorriso, aquele que amava, aquele que parava o tempo. Syaoran também sorriu, e puxou-a lentamente para perto dele. Sakura aninhou-se ao peito do marido, exalando o cheiro maravilhoso que Syaoran possuía._

 _\- Além do mais... agora terei um pedacinho de você para me fazer companhia – Disse a garota, ainda abraçada ao homem que amava._

 _Syaoran franziu a testa, sem entender a declaração da esposa. Sakura o encarou ainda apoiada em seu corpo._

 _\- Eu... tenho quase certeza que estou grávida e... Desculpe não te contar antes, acontece que fiz três testes de farmácia e deu positivo, mas estou esperando o resultado do exame de sangue e..._

 _Syaoran já não lhe ouvia._

 _\- Syaoran? – Chamou Sakura, percebendo que o marido tinha os pensamentos longe._

 _Syaoran absorvia a informação. Grávida. Sakura estava grávida. Ele seria pai._

 _\- Grávida? Co-mo assim? Como aconteceu?_

 _Sakura franziu a testa, Syaoran não era de fazer perguntas estúpidas._

 _\- Sério que você não sabe? Bem, quando uma mulher e um homem fazem amor..._

 _\- Sim, sim, sim Sakura... eu sei como – Disse, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro se dando conta da pergunta idiota que fizera._

 _Sakura riu, ao perceber a confusão do rapaz. A notícia o pegou desprevenido. Pai, seria pai. Pai. Pai. Pai. Syaoran ora ria como bobo, e ora ficava sério. Por fim, pegou o rosto de Sakura entre suas mãos e encarou aqueles olhos tão lindos. Beijou-lhe a testa._

 _\- Você está grávida – Disse em voz alta e sorriu._

 _\- Sim, grávida, prenha, embuchada... como preferir. Teremos um bebê!_

 _Ambos riram. Syaoran sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, agora sim eram uma família completa, Sakura carregava uma vida em seu ventre e ele se tornaria pai._

 _Mirou o ventre da esposa, ainda não apresentava nenhum relevo, era uma gravidez de poucas semanas. Tocou a ponta dos dedos na barriga de Sakura, sentia-se extasiado com a notícia. Inclinou a esposa e ergueu a camisola que a mesma usava, afim de ter um melhor acesso ao ventre da garota. Aproximou-se e beijou suavemente a pele alva e branquinha de Sakura._

 _\- Oi bebê – Disse, mirando a barriga de Sakura – Eu sou o seu pai. Eu sei que você ainda não pode me ouvir, mas quero que sinta que será a criança mais amada do mundo. Eu e a mamãe estamos esperando por você._

 _Sakura sorria e chorava em silêncio, ouvindo com atenção cada palavra de Syaoran._

 _\- Se você for um menino, jogaremos bola e lhe ensinarei artes marciais, e se você for uma menina, bem... também lhe ensinarei artes marciais, é de extrema importância uma mocinha saber se defender nos dias de hoje. Se quiser brincar de boneca ou jogar bola, tudo bem, não importa... – Syaoran beijava delicadamente o ventre da esposa, que não parava de chorar. Sorriu, sorriu para a vida, para os Deuses – Passearemos juntos muitas vezes, e lhe levarei para a Disney, gosta da ideia? Ah! E não se preocupe, quando tiver em tempo, papai irá cozinhar papinhas gostosas para você, ninguém merece comer as gororobas da mamãe, não acha? Ai! – Reclamou, ao receber um cascudo de Sakura – Não importa, faremos muitas coisas juntos. Trate de crescer com saúde, está bem? Estamos lhe esperando._

 _Sorriu verdadeiramente. Por fim, encarou Sakura, que tentava inutilmente secar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Pegou o rosto delicado entre as mãos._

 _\- Obrigado._

 _Sakura não aguentou e jogou-se nos braços de Syaoran enquanto chorava mais e mais. Ouvir Syaoran conversando com o bebê mexeu muito com seu coração. Naquele momento, sentiu seu amor pelo marido transbordar. Deus! Como o amava. Abraçaram-se com carinho_

 _\- Te amo, te amo – Declarava ainda contra o peito de Syaoran, que apenas a abraçava._

 _Syaoran por sua vez, aproveitava ao máximo aquele momento à três. Afastou-se de Sakura, afim de encarar-lhe._

 _\- Se for uma menina, poderíamos chama-la de Nadeshiko, como a sua mãe, e se for um menino, Fujitaka, o que você acha?_

 _Sakura arfou, emocionando-se ainda mais. Seus pais morreram em uma escavação arqueológica um pouco antes dela começar a faculdade, homenageá-los desta forma sempre fora sua vontade._

 _Sentia Syaoran secar as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. Chorava, chorava sim, mas de felicidade. Sakura acenou positivamente com a cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra._

 _Abraçaram-se novamente. Sakura sorria, enquanto se acalmava. Syaoran fazia carinho em seus cabelos._

 _\- Cancelarei minhas viagens, ficarei com vocês – Declarou o rapaz, ainda com o rosto colado ao pescoço da esposa._

 _Surpresa, Sakura se afastou._

 _\- Você não pode, tem que cumprir com a agenda e..._

 _\- Shhh! Falarei com os anciões, eles irão entender – Syaoran encarava Sakura de forma profunda._

 _\- Não precisa, amor – Sakura sorriu, enlaçando os dedos de Syaoran nos seus – Posso ficar aos cuidados de sua mãe, irmãs e Meiling, e também... Tomoyo desembarca em Hong Kong daqui uma semana, ela vem para ficar comigo até o nascimento do nosso bebê._

 _\- Fico feliz que Tomoyo venha – Syaoran pegou o rosto da esposa entre as mãos e sorriu - Mas eu já estou decidido, ficarei com vocês_

 _\- Eu só acho que não é..._

 _Syaoran beijou-lhe, impedindo que continuasse a frase. Logo afastou-se._

 _\- Não quero perder uma única consulta, um único ultrassom. Ficarei com vocês._

 _Sakura suspirou, não conhecia ninguém mais teimoso que o marido. Talvez Touya... não, nem ele. Por fim, sorriu feliz. Pelo menos teria Syaoran ao seu lado por uns meses._

 _Beijaram-se com amor. Syaoran inclinou Sakura sobre a cama, sem tirar seus lábios dos dela. O gosto daquela mulher era delicioso, nunca cansaria de provar. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela, tomando cuidado com seu ventre. Amaram-se._

Syaoran sentia as lágrimas quentes que teimavam em sair de seus olhos. Chorava e soluçava desesperadamente com as lembranças da noite que soubera da gravidez de Sakura, que soubera que sua pequena e amada Nadeshiko estava a caminho.

Seus dedos apertavam a madeira do berço onde tantas vezes observou seu pequeno anjo dormir. Olhava para aqueles lençóis vazios e sentia como se algo apertasse suas entranhas tamanha era sua dor. Tocou o móbile de borboleta e se lembrou da filha estendendo os pequenos bracinhos em uma tentativa de alcançar o brinquedo em movimento. Sem querer quebrou uma das borboletas, tamanho era sua força. Caiu de joelhos e apertou a peça quebrada contra o peito, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça nas grades do berço, acreditando assim que a dor diminuiria. Doce ilusão.

\- Eu sabia que estaria aqui.

Arregalou os olhos. Sentiu o corpo gelar ao reconhecer a voz que lhe assombrou os sonhos por mais de vinte anos. Era ela, Sakura.

You just reach for me girl  
In the morning, in the evening  
Not alone, not alone  
You and me, not alone  
Together, together

CONTINUA **.**

 **N\A:**

 **Olá, queridinhos(as)!**

 **AVISO: Os personagens presentes na Fanfic não me pertencem, e sim ao grupo CLAMP.**

 **A música presente no capítulo se chama You Are Not Alone, de Michael Jackson. Eu AMO essa música, e ela é perfeita para o contexto do capítulo.**

 **Gente, que saudade de escrever! Meu último trabalho foi em 2012, quanto tempo!**

 **Maaas, indo direto ao assunto: ficaram curiosos para saber do passado do nosso casal e o motivo de não terem ficado juntos?! Ótimo! Aguardem o próximo capítulo, eu garanto que vocês terão algumas surpresas.**

 **Essa fanfic é bem curtinha, pelos meus cálculos terá em torno de três capítulos. Eu já tenho uma boa parte do segundo capítulo escrita, tentarei postar no máximo até mês que vem, mas depende do meu desempenho na faculdade. haha**

 **POR FAVOR, comentem! Eu quero MUITO saber a opinião de vocês! Críticas e elogios, são muito bem-vindos.**

 **Um beijo, até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter II - Grace

**ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ**

Capítulo II – Grace

 _VINTE E SEIS ANOS ATRÁS_

Syaoran ria ao observar a gargalhada gostosa que a sua bebê emitia com as brincadeiras de Tomoyo. A moça de longos cabelos pretos e olhos violetas chacoalhava divertidamente a criança. Ele, Sakura e Meiling apreciavam a cena.

Tomoyo abraçou a pequena de forma carinhosa, encostou sua testa na cabecinha da afilhada, que com suas pequenas mãozinhas agarrou os longos cabelos da moça. Tomoyo riu e fitou a menina.

\- Tchau, meu amorzinho, a madrinha precisa voltar para o Japão – Beijou delicadamente a testa de Nadeshiko.

Syaoran podia jurar que a morena estava prestes a chorar. Não era para menos, Tomoyo acompanhou Sakura durante toda a gestação, assistiu o parto e auxiliou a prima nos primeiros meses de vida de Nadeshiko, a moça tornou-se pare da sua rotina, de certa forma a considerava como se fosse da família.

A pequena criança balbuciava palavras que estavam fora da compreensão, mas sabia que a filha sentiria muita falta da madrinha. Virou-se observando Sakura, que tinha o braço entrelaçado no seu e reparou que a esposa secava discretamente as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

Observou Tomoyo entregar Nadeshiko para Meiling, que havia ido até o aeroporto para se despedir da morena, já que se tornaram amigas durante a estadia de Tomoyo em Hong Kong.

\- Boa viagem, Tomoyo! – Meiling pegou a criança dos braços da japonesa, e logo sentiu ser abraçada por Tomoyo – Eu sentirei muito a sua falta, venha nos visitar, está bem?

Tomoyo gargalhou brevemente, também sentiria muita falta da amiga chinesa, Meiling era temperamental e as vezes sem juízo, mas adorava seu jeito espontâneo e divertido.

\- É claro que eu venho! Por mim eu nem ia – Gargalhou e secou uma lágrima, antes que rolasse pela face.

Syaoran se aproximou da querida amiga, constatando que ele próprio sentiria falta da moça de olhos violetas.

\- Você sabe que pode ficar o tempo que quiser – Declarou Syaoran, enquanto abraçava a amiga – Será sempre muito bem-vinda.

Syaoran sentiu Tomoyo retribuir-lhe o abraço, a moça agradeceu e afastou-se. Observou a morena encarar a esposa, que já não segurava o choro.

\- Vem cá, Sakura – A moça não precisou insistir, logo as duas estavam abraçadas e chorando no ombro uma da outra – Não chora, Sakura, assim eu choro também.

Sakura tentava conter as lágrimas, mas elas brotavam de seus olhos a todo segundo.

\- Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta, Tomoyo! O que eu vou fazer sem você? Você me ajudou tanto! – Abraçou ainda mais forte a prima - Eu queria que você ficasse com a gente para sempre.

\- Eu sei, minha querida, eu sei – Tomoyo também soluçava, não queria deixar a China, mas sabia que era necessário pois Sakura já tinha sua vida e precisava cuidar de sua família – Eu voltarei Sakura, daqui dois meses estou batendo em sua porta de novo.

As duas riram e secaram as lágrimas, deram as mãos e se encararam.

\- Obrigada, Tomoyo, obrigada por tudo.

Syaoran observou sua querida flor abrir um sorriso e o brilho alegre retornar aos olhos esmeralda. Era assim que gostava de vê-la: sorrindo.

\- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Sakura – A morena sorriu para a prima – Você estando feliz, eu estarei também.

Mais uma vez, as primas se abraçaram.

Syaoran observou o avião levantar vôo. Suspirou, já sentindo saudades de Tomoyo. Olhou para a esposa que também observava o céu. Meiling tinha as mãos juntas no peito e Nadeshiko, como uma bebê curiosa, olhava a tudo e todos ao seu redor. Observou novamente o céu escuro, o avião já não era visível a olho nu. Reparou que nuvens de chuva estavam se formando, era melhor se apressarem antes que começasse a chover, pois pegariam a estrada para chegarem a fazenda onde moravam

\- Vamos, minha flor? - Disse Syaoran, indo de encontro a esposa e a filha.

Sakura observou o relógio, já era tarde.

\- Vamos, está tarde, e estamos cansadas – Disse a moça, olhando para Nadeshiko – Não é, meu amorzinho? Fala para o papai que estamos cansadas.

Syaoran observou a pequena emitir sons os quais não entendia o significado. Ela era tão linda. Apertou de leve as bochechas rechonchudas da filha. A garotinha estendeu os pequenos bracinhos para ele.

\- Vem com o papai – Não decepcionou o pedido da criança, e logo pegou-a nos braços. Não demorou para a menina puxar seus cabelos rebeldes, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados que de costume – Vamos para casa? Gosta da ideia?

\- Mas já? Não irão para a mansão? – Questionou Meiling, se aproximando do casal.

\- Eu trabalho amanhã, e você também Meiling – encarou a prima de forma carrancuda – Vou começar a descontar seus atrasos.

Observou a chinesa fechar a cara. Meiling era estagiária na coorporação Lee, o rapaz percebeu que a prima era inteligente e capaz o suficiente para auxiliá-lo na gestão da corporação Lee. Sua família obviamente foi contra, pois mulheres na família Lee não trabalhavam, existiam apenas para darem herdeiros ao Clã. Com muita lábia, o rapaz conseguiu convencer seus tios a permitirem que Meiling trabalhasse.

No início a prima mostrou-se surpresa, pois não esperava que Syaoran conseguisse convencer seus tios e muito menos o seu pai, mas ele conseguiu, e a ideia de trabalhar e ser independente a deixou muito empolgada. Syaoran, por sua vez, sabia que havia feito bem em insistir que ela fosse para a corporação, pois a moça se mostrou muito dedicada nos dias que seguiram a sua entrada. É claro que os dois, como primos, estavam sempre se provocando, Syaoran sempre ameaçava descontar seus atrasos, mas não falava realmente sério, era apenas para se divertir com o temperamento explosivo da moça.

O rapaz franziu a testa ao observar a prima mostrando a língua para ele, mas logo deu um meio sorriso, pensando em como a mulher a sua frente era infantil as vezes. Observou a moça se despedir de sua filha.

\- Nos vemos qualquer dia desses, está bem? E vamos para o parque, observar os gatinhos. Nós duas precisamos de namorado, não acha?

Syaoran franziu a testa. Meiling era completamente louca.

\- Dã! Estou brincando – Meiling deu um soco fraco no ombro do primo – Eu sei que você não confia em mim – Concluiu, em tom divertido.

\- Não mesmo, você é louca.

Meiling novamente deu-lhe a língua, virando-se para despedir-se de Sakura, que ria da briga dos dois.

\- Tchau, Sakurinha! E cuida bem dessa coisinha gorda.

Syaoran dirigia calmamente pela rodovia. Virou-se brevemente para o lado e observou Nadeshiko dormindo tranquilamente nos braços da mãe, que também caiu no sono. As duas estavam cansadas, Sakura por preparar a viagem de Tomoyo, e Nadeshiko por não ter tirado seu costumeiro sono da tarde tamanho era a agitação para o embarque.

Ele e Sakura sentiriam falta da moça de cabelos negros, Tomoyo já estava com eles a um ano, desde que Sakura descobriu a gravidez. A morena cuidou para que a esposa tivesse uma gestação tranquila, tomou de conta da dieta de Sakura e de todas as medidas necessárias para o bom desenvolvimento do bebê. Concluiu que ele próprio não teria feito melhor.

Quando moravam no Japão, Sakura já era extremamente apegada a prima, e o tempo que Tomoyo passou na China tomando de conta dela e da filha apenas fortaleceu ainda mais esse laço, e por mais que a esposa fingisse que estava tudo bem, Syaoran recusava-se a acreditar, pois sabia que Sakura sentia falta do Japão, dos seus amigos e familiares. Tomoyo foi uma companhia fraterna para a esposa durante mais de um ano, e por mais que estivesse sempre rodeada por sua mãe, irmãs e Meiling, ter a presença da prima fez toda a diferença.

Quando a filha nasceu, receberam em sua casa alguns amigos e familiares da esposa, que vieram visitar a pequena Nadeshiko, mas dentro de uma semana todos voltaram para seus lares e Tomoyo foi a única que se recusou a ir embora, pois queria auxiliar Sakura nos primeiros meses de vida da filha. De certa forma, Tomoyo foi como uma segunda mãe para a pequena. Sorriu, desejando do fundo do coração que a amiga fosse feliz.

Então, seus pensamentos foram até Meiling, sua prima e amiga querida, ela também esteve presente durante a gravidez de Sakura. Sorriu lembrando-se com carinho dos mandos e desmandos que a prima gritava aos sete ventos. Tinha que admitir, a chinesa não era nada fácil, tinha um jeito espevitado e escandaloso, mas nutria um grande carinho por ela.

O destino dele e da prima sempre foi um casamento. Meiling desde pequena era apaixonada por ele, a moça desde menina e sonhava com o dia que se casariam. Ele, por sua vez, nunca a enxergou como mulher, a amava apenas como uma querida irmã, nada além disso. Nunca afirmou nem negou nada sobre um possível casamento entre eles, para ele era indiferente se casar com ela ou com qualquer outra noiva escolhida pelos anciões, pois sabia que seu único dever era dar herdeiros ao Clã Lee.

A vida, então, lhe pregou uma peça colocando Sakura em seu caminho e então entendeu o real significado do amor. Apaixonou-se por ela, e mesmo sabendo que iria contra a tradição e tudo que haviam lhe ensinado, lutou com unhas e dentes para conseguir com que ela fosse aceita por sua família. Isso machucou Meiling, e machucou muito.

Uma nuvem negra se formou nos olhos ambarinos do rapaz ao se lembrar de como a magoou quando disse que não iria se casar com ela.

 _Flash Back_

 _Syaoran estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama mexendo em seu celular quando ouviu um barulho qualquer na janela, observou a área por um tempo e logo viu uma pedra atingir o vidro. Franziu a testa._

 _Levantou-se e rapidamente vestiu uma bermuda. Aproximou-se da grande janela e abriu o vidro, levou um susto ao encontrar uma moça de longos cabelos negros escorada em um galho de árvore que ficava em frente ao seu quarto._

 _\- Me ajude, seu idiota!_

 _\- Meiling?_

 _\- Quem mais poderia ser?_

 _Constatou surpreso que a moça era sua prima e noiva. Já faziam duas semanas que desembarcou em Hong Kong afim de desfazer seu casamento com a prima e insistir para que os anciões aceitassem Sakura como sua noiva, e em todo este tempo ainda não havia se encontrado com a moça de olhos rubis._

 _\- Vai ficar aí parado? Me ajude!_

 _O rapaz rapidamente ajudou a moça a entrar pela janela, quando finalmente conseguiram, afastaram-se se encarando, afinal, fazia cinco anos que não se viam, já que Syaoran fora para Tomoeda-Tóquio estudar Administração._

 _\- Oi – Proclamou Meiling, em um tom tímido, enquanto encarava o primo com carinho. Sentiu tanta falta do rapaz que por vezes achou que sufocaria. Mas lá estava ela, observando bem a sua frente o homem que sempre amou e que dali uns dias seria seu marido. Deu um passo a diante e tocou levemente a face de Syaoran. Sorriu de pura felicidade ao constatar que não era um sonho, o amado estava realmente a sua frente – Você está tão diferente, tão bonito – Corou._

 _O rapaz deu um meio sorriso. Por mais que o temperamento de Meiling o irritasse as vezes, sentiu muito a sua falta. Afinal, ela esteve com ele durante toda a sua infância e toda a sua adolescência. De toda a sua família, Meiling foi a única que esteve com ele nos momentos difíceis, e foi a única que realmente o enxergou como pessoa, e não como o filho homem de Chang Lee, futuro líder do Clã._

 _\- Você também está diferente – E era verdade, Meiling estava madura, o corpo antes de menina deu lugar a um corpo de mulher. Sorriu ao constatar que sua querida prima estava crescida – Mas pelo jeito continua louca, o que está fazendo aqui? – Ralhou._

 _\- Queria te ver, oras! Meu pai não me deixou te encontrar desde que chegou, não estava mais aguentando a ansiedade até o dia do nosso casamento._

 _O rapaz franziu a testa constatando que ninguém contou a ela sobre sua decisão. Suspirou. É claro que não contaram, afinal ainda não haviam aceitado sua união com Sakura. Precisava ser honesto, devia isto a Meiling._

 _De repente, sentiu os braços da prima apertando-lhe o pescoço._

 _\- Senti tanto a sua falta, Xiao Lang._

 _Em seguida sentiu os lábios da prima colarem-se aos seus. Num primeiro instante ficou estático, assimilando o que acabara de acontecer, mas logo afastou Meiling quase que bruscamente. Encarou a moça de forma séria._

 _\- Não posso._

 _A moça sorriu._

 _\- Por que não? Estamos noivos, Xiao Lang, daqui uns dias seremos marido e mulher e faremos muito mais que... nos beijar – Corou, mas logo voltou a sorrir feliz imaginando sua noite de núpcias com o primo._

 _\- Não haverá casamento._

 _Syaoran observou o sorriso da moça fechar. Os olhos rubis da prima mostravam-se confusos com sua declaração. Então, a moça rebateu em um fio de voz._

 _\- É claro que haverá, meu pai me falou que... – Parou. Sentiu os as lágrimas virem aos olhos entendendo a real situação._

 _Syaoran reparou que Meiling finalmente se dera conta do por que ele havia voltado para a China._

 _\- Não me diga que..._

 _A moça olhou para baixo, não queria que o primo a visse chorar. Todos os seus sonhos e planos haviam sido massacrados. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando dissipar a dor que sentia. Logo sentiu os dedos ásperos de Syaoran tocar seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. E então, sem ter para onde fugir, encarou os olhos que tanto amava._

 _\- Perdão, Meiling – Declarou o rapaz, seu coração doía ao ver a querida prima sofrer – Eu te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, só quero que você encontre alguém que te ame e te faça feliz._

 _\- Só você pode me fazer feliz – A moça declarou enquanto sentia lágrimas quentes escorrerem pela face._

 _\- Não posso, Meiling, eu realmente não posso – Pegou o rosto da prima com as duas mãos, secou delicadamente as lágrimas que teimavam sair e seus olhos vermelhos – Por favor, não chore._

 _\- Mas... por quê? Eu não sou boa o suficiente? Não sou bonita? Inteligente? Durante a minha vida inteira eu fui preparada para um casamento, o que está faltando para..._

 _\- Shhh! Não tem nada de errado com você, acredite – O rapaz sentiu o peito fisgar ao observar o semblante triste da prima, incomodava-o que o motivo de seu choro tenha sido sua rejeição, mas não tinha outra alternativa, precisava ser honesto com ela – Eu não te amo._

 _A moça fungou, afastou-se brevemente do rapaz e fitou o chão. O Syaoran que saiu da China para estudar no Japão não se importava com sentimentos, mas afinal aquele que estava a sua frente não era o Syaoran que saiu da China, e sim o Syaoran que voltou do Japão._

 _\- O que aconteceu no Japão?_

 _O rapaz arregalou os olhos, a última coisa que esperava era que Meiling perguntasse sobre sua estadia no país do sol nascente. Devia contar-lhe sobre Sakura? Não queria que Meiling sofresse ainda mais. Pelo menos não naquela noite._

 _\- Não aconteceu nada._

 _\- Você nunca foi bom com mentiras, Xiao Lang – Ela finalmente o encarou e constatou que estava certa, aquele que estava a sua frente não era o mesmo Syaoran que saiu da China, mas ainda sabia quando o primo mentia – Qual é o nome dela?_

 _Syaoran ficou em silêncio, apenas observando os olhos vermelhos de Meiling. Relaxou os ombros ao confirmar que a prima o conhecia melhor que sua própria mãe._

 _\- Sakura._

 _A moça franziu a testa._

 _\- Uma japonesa?_

 _Meiling observou o primo confirmar positivamente com a cabeça. Prendeu a respiração, incrédula._

 _\- Os anciões não aceitarão, você sabe._

 _\- Já estou tratando disso._

 _O coração frágil da chinesa fisgou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. De alguma forma esperava conseguir convencer o primo de que não havia possibilidade da união de um Lee com uma estrangeira._

 _\- É uma estrangeira, Xiao Lang – Ralhou com o rapaz – Ela nunca será aceita pelo Clã, você tem plena consciência de como a família Lee é tradicional. Você é do ramo principal, herdeiro direto e será o líder de todo o Clã, acha mesmo que permitirão essa união?_

 _\- Se não permitirem, deixarei o Clã._

 _Syaoran observou os olhos arregalados de Meiling olhando-o fixamente, as lágrimas em seu rosto de boneca já haviam cessado._

 _Meiling recusava-se a acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. O primo só podia estar louco. Deixar o Clã significaria a quebra da tradição, escândalo e vergonha. Os anciões não deixariam esse despeito por parte de Syaoran passar em branco, ele sofreria as consequências, mesmo que tentasse evitar. O Clã Lee era poderoso e influente e Syaoran sabia disso, então por que estava sendo tão imprudente?_

 _Abrir mão de tudo por uma simples japonesa era loucura. Não entendia o fato do primo esquecer-se de tudo que lhe foi ensinado, e não entendia principalmente o fato do rapaz ter se esquecido de quem era. Syaoran era o líder, o filho homem de Chang Lee. Aquele que levaria a diante a dinastia milenar dos Lee. O casamento do herdeiro com uma estrangeira era simplesmente inadmissível._

 _A moça continuava a encarar os olhos determinados de Syaoran. Ele não parecia ter qualquer tipo de dúvida ou insegurança. Por fim, deu um meio sorriso para o primo._

 _\- Não faria isso._

 _\- Não me subestime._

 _Meiling novamente trocou faísca com o rapaz. Ele falava sério._

 _\- Por Deus! É uma japonesa – Gritou na cara do rapaz, tentando a todo custo tirar aquela ideia maluca da cabeça do primo – Você tem ideia do que está em jogo? Tem ideia do quão grandioso o Clã Lee é? O que está acontecendo Xiao Lang? Ficou burro? Louco? Está realmente disposto a sofrer as consequências por uma japonesa? – Perguntou, se recusando a acreditar que Syaoran faria tamanha loucura._

 _Syaoran sorriu ao lembrar-se de Sakura, Meiling reparou nisto e prendeu a respiração._

 _\- Estou disposto a tudo para ficar com ela – O rapaz observou os olhos da prima novamente marejarem._

 _Passaram-se alguns minutos em completo silêncio, Meiling apenas observava a face do homem que amava. Doía-lhe o peito ao constatar que todo o amor que o rapaz parecia sentir pela estrangeira, era verdadeiro. Por um momento teve raiva da Japonesa, afinal ela lhe roubou o homem que amava, o homem que estava destinado para ela, a estrangeira destruiu todos os seus sonhos e planos. Odiava-a._

 _\- Não a odeie._

 _A moça arregalou os olhos, era como se Syaoran estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. Encarou-o assustada._

 _\- Ela é a culpada._

 _Syaoran cerrou os olhos na prima e logo se aproximou, colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Meiling, a moça tentou resistir, mas o rapaz insistiu que ela o encarasse._

 _\- Sakura não tem culpa de nada, Meiling, se alguém tem culpa esta pessoa sou eu – Levantou o queixo da prima e encarau-lhe – Por favor, não a odeie. Você conhece a nossa família, mesmo que eu me case com ela, não aceitarão inteiramente a presença dela e ela se sentirá sozinha e desprezada. Me ajude, eu preciso de você, preciso que seja amiga dela, que esteja com ela quando eu não puder estar. Eu sei que é pedir demais, sei que você me ama, sei que será difícil para você e te peço perdão por isso, mas não tenho mais a quem recorrer, você sempre me apoiou, sempre esteve comigo quando a minha própria família não esteve. Eu nasci para ser o líder, Meiling, sou apenas um objeto para esta família, mas você foi a única que me enxergou como pessoa, foi a única que realmente se importou com o meu bem-estar e sentimentos, então, por favor, me ajude só mais dessa vez, seja amiga de Sakura, não a deixe sozinha. Eu lhe imploro._

 _Meiling fungou, e então desmoronou abraçando o corpo que tanto amava, sentia o primo fazer carinho em seus cabelos e então chorou, chorou tudo que queria chorar desde o dia que Syaoran viajou para o Japão, pois desde o momento que o avião decolou, soube que o perderia. Chorou mais forte com o fato de Syaoran não a amar, chorou por seus sonhos e planos irem por água a baixo, e chorou mais ainda por não odiar Syaoran e nem a japonesa por quem estava apaixonado, chorou por seus próprios sentimentos, chorou por amá-lo demais._

 _Longos minutos se passaram, Syaoran murmurava sem parar pedidos de desculpa enquanto a moça aos poucos se recuperava de sua crise. Sentia o cheiro gostoso emanando do corpo másculo de Syaoran, doía-lhe o peito em saber que o coração do primo estava ocupado por outra pessoa, mas concluiu que se Syaoran amava a esta estrangeira, ela devia apoiar-lhe, pois ninguém mais o faria. Aos poucos, sua respiração normalizou e ela não mais soluçava. A esta altura estava deitada na cama de Syaoran, sua cabeça estava apoiada no colo do primo, que continuava a fazer carinho em seus cabelos._

 _\- Ela deve ser muito especial para você a amar assim – Disse a moça, virando-se lentamente para encarar os olhos âmbares que durante toda a sua vida tomou conta de seus sonhos._

 _Syaoran a observou, pegou um lenço em cima da cômoda e limpou delicadamente o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas._

 _\- Sim, ela é muito especial – Sorriu fracamente._

 _Meiling também sorriu, um sorriso triste, mas ainda era um sorriso._

 _\- Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la, deve ser linda – Disse a moça, com certa angústia._

 _\- Tanto quanto você._

 _A moça se levantou e encarou o semblante sério do primo. Observou o rosto bonito, seus cabelos rebeldes cobriam parte dos olhos ambares, levantou a mão e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo castanho, olhando finalmente para os olhos caramelizados. Observou a boca carnuda e naturalmente vermelha. Syaoran era lindo por inteiro._

 _A moça aproximou-se lentamente do primo, que continuava olhando fixamente para ela. Tocou seus lábios trêmulos nos lábios de Syaoran. Em um primeiro momento o rapaz ficou estático, pensando no que faria._

 _Afastá-la? Era justo? Seus pensamentos foram até Sakura, sentindo-se um traidor. Mas não teve coragem de afastar a prima, este era um beijo de despedida, um beijo que devia a ela por longos anos de expectativa, sonhos e espera._

 _Entreabriu os lábios, aprofundando o beijo, levantou uma das mãos e segurou a nuca da moça, firmando-a contra ele, logo tomou a língua da prima entre a sua e brincou com sua boca por longos minutos. Por fim, Meiling se afastou e tocou a face tão amada em um carinho suave._

 _\- Adeus, Xiao Lang. E obrigada._

 _Syaoran observou o corpo de Meiling se afastar em direção a porta e sair. Por um tempo, observou o local por onde a prima acabara de passar. Deitou-se de forma pesada, encarando o teto de seu quarto. Logo a imagem de Sakura formou-se em sua mente. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se mal por beijar Meiling, pensou em mandar uma mensagem contando a namorada o ocorrido, mas logo desistiu da ideia. Sakura não entenderia, e isso poderia prejudicar uma futura amizade entre as duas mulheres. Virou-se para o lado, puxando um travesseiro para cobrir-lhe a cabeça. Sentia-se o pior dos cretinos._

 _Fim do Flash Back_

Syaoran observou a face adormecida de Sakura, ainda se sentia culpado por ter beijado a prima e não contar a esposa, mas era melhor que ela não soubesse. Aquele beijo não significou nada para ele, fez o que fez por Meiling.

Olhou para o pequeno embrulho nos braços da sua amada, sorriu ao observar as bochechas coradas de Nadeshiko, ela era a prova viva de todo o amor que sentia por Sakura.

Olhou para frente, observando o trânsito, ainda pensando em Meiling.

Em seu íntimo, sabia que ela ainda o amava. Sentia-se até certo ponto lisonjeado, Meiling além de ser uma moça muito bonita, era uma pessoa boa, que sempre colocou as prioridades dos outros em primeiro lugar. Rezava e pedia aos Deuses para que a moça o tirasse da cabeça, que conhecesse alguém que fosse digno de seu amor, e que ela fosse tão feliz quanto ele era com Sakura.

Olhou novamente para o lado, dessa vez observou por mais tempo a sua família. Doía-lhe o peito em constatar que dali algumas semanas viajaria para outro país. Quando anunciou para a família que Sakura estava esperando um bebê, os anciões se dispuseram a tomar conta dos negócios até que a criança nascesse, de certo modo fazia parte da tradição que o pai acompanhasse a gestação da esposa. O rapaz continuou trabalhando e fechando contratos, mas quem fazia as viagens eram seus tios e primos. Quando a filha completou um mês de vida, a rotina de viagens voltou e ele não teve como contornar a situação e ficar mais tempo com elas. De tempos em tempos tinha que partir em uma viagem de negócios, e sempre deixava Sakura e Nadeshiko aos cuidados de Tomoyo. Suspirou, pensando que agora teria que deixar a esposa e a filha aos cuidados de sua mãe e irmãs, na mansão Lee.

Não podia dizer que não gostava do mundo dos negócios, gostava sim, o desafio do dia-a-dia chamava sua atenção, mas o preço que se pagava era alto demais, era um preço que definitivamente não gostava de pagar. Se pudesse escolher, escolheria nascer em qualquer outra família, escolheria viver uma vida simples e tranquila com a esposa e a filha, escolheria ser professor, talvez de matemática ou física. Poderia até mesmo abrir uma academia de luta e ensinar os jovens e crianças a grandiosidade e complexidade das artes marciais.

Mas, por mais que se sentisse incomodado com sua vida profissional, agradecia aos deuses por ter conhecido a esposa, pois se algo em sua vida fosse diferente, com certeza não iria para o Japão e consequentemente não teria sua família formada.

Novamente, observou seu pequeno botão de flor nos braços da mãe, Nadeshiko era tão bonitinha quanto Sakura, em muito lembrava a esposa. Seus cabelos, ainda ralos, eram de um tom castanho claro, como os de Sakura, o formato do rosto, o desenho da boquinha e os demais detalhes de sua face, lembravam e muito o semblante de Sakura. O único detalhe que herdara dele, era o tom dos olhos. Nadeshiko tinha olhos caramelizados como os de Syaoran.

Sorriu de forma nostálgica ao constatar como o tempo passava rápido, parecia que havia sido ontem que segurara a pequena pela primeira vez, e agora ela já estava com dez meses, daqui a pouco estaria com um ano, e dali mais um pouco com vinte anos. Fechou o sorriso, pensando que deveria e tentaria ao máximo passar o maior tempo possível com ela, pois não queria perder sua infância e adolescência.

Observava a estrada pouco movimentada. Logo viu grossos pingos de água cair no vidro do seu carro, reduziu a velocidade do veículo, o que não adiantou muito pois logo o temporal se formou, fazendo com que o rapaz tivesse dificuldade em dirigir, resolveu parar no acostamento e esperar a chuva diminuir. Ligou o pisca-alerta e encostou a cabeça no apoio do banco.

Virou-se, olhando para Nadeshiko que continuava a ressonar suavemente, pegou a garotinha no colo tomando cuidado para que nenhuma das duas acordassem, tirou-lhe a chupeta da boca. Não queria que Sakura desse a chupeta para a filha, pois sabia que prejudicava a formação e crescimento dentário, mas a esposa insistiu, argumentando que não havia problema, e que logo tirariam o costume da criança. Sakura era teimosa quando queria.

Então observou a esposa, dormindo serenamente. A maternidade, por incrível que pareça, deixara Sakura ainda mais bonita. Era um anjo de tão bela e intocável. Jamais cansaria de olhá-la, de senti-la entre os braços. Jamais se cansaria de ouvir a risada gostosa que ela emitia, de beijar-lhe a boca enquanto sorria. Era sua flor, sua flor preciosa e única. Deuses! Como a amava. Com a outra mão, acariciou levemente a face de Sakura. Ela o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Sorriu observando sua flor e o seu botão de flor.

Um trovão ressonou e Sakura acordou sobressaltada, olhando para os lados a procura da filha. Observou o marido balançar a criança, que também se assustou com o estrondo, apesar de ainda estar em sono profundo. A moça sorriu aliviada, vendo que Syaoran tinha a filha nos braços.

\- Não é perigoso parar aqui? – A moça murmurou olhando para a tempestade.

\- Não, estamos no acostamento – Syaoran respondeu, ajeitando o bebê nos braços.

Syaoran olhou para Sakura. Sentia falta da esposa, pois desde que Nadeshiko nasceu Sakura se dedicava inteiramente a ela. Não estava magoado nem com raiva, apenas um pouco carente da esposa. Percebendo o olhar demorado de Syaoran, a moça ergueu a mão e acariciou levemente a face masculina.

\- Precisamos passar mais tempo juntos.

\- Eu sei, Syaoran, mas entenda que...

Syaoran interrompeu Sakura com um beijo rápido e sorriu.

\- Eu entendo, de verdade.

Sakura sorriu e continuou acariciando a face do marido carinhosamente. Logo lembrou-se de algo que Tomoyo havia comentado com ela mais cedo.

\- Estou preocupada com Eriol.

O rapaz franziu a sobrancelha.

\- Tomoyo disse que ele está com problemas, alguma coisa aconteceu com aquela professora... como era mesmo o nome dela?

\- Mizuki, Kaho Mizuki.

\- Isso! – Disse a moça, um pouco alto demais, fazendo a pequena filha se mexer nos braços do marido, e então baixou o tom de voz – Parece que a professora Mizuki ficou doente, e parece que é grave.

\- Sério? Nossa, eles acabaram de se casar.

\- Verdade! – Syaoran sentiu que Sakura estava triste, mas antes de falar algo a esposa continuou – Sabe, eu sempre achei que ele e Tomoyo ficariam juntos na faculdade, eles tinham o mesmo gosto para tudo.

Syaoran gargalhou, houve uma época que até mesmo ele achou, mas quando o amigo confessou seus sentimentos com relação a professora de matemática, já não imaginava Tomoyo e Eriol como um casal.

\- Eu sempre soube que ele era afim da Professora Mizuki – Gargalhou divertidamente ao observar Sakura mostrar-lhe a língua.

\- Nem para me contar! – Replicou emburrada.

\- Adoro quando você faz beicinho, sabia? Ninguém faz beicinho igual ao seu.

Sakura olhou desconfiada para o marido.

\- E o senhor fica reparando no beicinho das outras garotas, é?

Syaoran riu com a cena de ciúmes.

\- É claro, querida.

Como resposta recebeu um soquinho no braço.

\- Idiota!

Riram, e em seguida foram surpreendidos com o choro de Nadeshiko. Syaoran entregou o pequeno embrulho para Sakura, que ajeitou a menina nos braços para mamar. Virou-se para trás, remexendo a bolsa infantil até encontrar uma mamadeira. Entregou a Sakura e olhou para a chuva que teimava em cair. Reparou em algumas luzes a alguns metros dali, lembrou-se que naquela parte da rodovia tinha um restaurante. Virou-se para Sakura.

\- Vou comprar alguma coisa para comer – Declarou o rapaz, já abrindo a porta do carro.

\- Não, não! Eu tenho medo – A moça imediatamente pegou o marido pelo braço, impedindo que ele saísse.

\- Medo do quê, Sakura? Eu volto em um minuto.

\- Não! Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha, é perigoso! Além de que está chovendo, você pode pegar um resfriado – Insistiu a moça.

Syaoran pegou uma jaqueta no banco de trás e mostrou a esposa.

\- Pronto, me cobrirei. Eu já volto amor, não tem com o que se preocupar.

A criança mais uma vez choramingou, reclamando da agitação da mãe.

\- Você não pode ficar sem se alimentar, Tomoyo foi embora, mas sua dieta continua igual – Observou Sakura novamente fechar a cara. Sorriu e fez um carinho de leve na face de sua filhinha, em seguida beijou rapidamente os lábios da esposa.

O rapaz saiu do carro, deixando uma Sakura aflita para trás.

O estabelecimento estava quase vazio. Já era tarde e havia apenas alguns senhores em uma das mesas, bebendo e rindo alto. Syaoran dirigiu-se ao balcão, onde se encontrava uma moça de cabelos longos e escuros.

\- Ahn... boa noite – Disse, chamando a atenção da mulher.

\- Boa noite, senhor – A moça dirigiu-lhe um sorriso lascivo, enquanto ajeitava o decote – O que posso lhe oferecer?

Syaoran franziu a testa. Sabia quando uma mulher se insinuava para ele. Disfarçou olhando rapidamente para o lado de fora, onde estava seu carro com sua esposa e filha. Pegou o cardápio. Havia pratos de diversas nacionalidades, e então sorriu ao reconhecer a receita brasileira, a qual ele e Sakura adoravam.

\- Um chá, por favor, e pães de queijo, para viagem – Disse, evitando olhar para a moça.

\- Espere um momento, senhor – Respondeu a moça, enquanto se afastava. Seu nome era Nakuro, Syaoran pôde ler em seu crachá, e reparou que ela tinha um leve sotaque ao falar chinês.

Dirigiu-se para o banheiro e rapidamente retornou para o balcão do estabelecimento, mais uma vez olhou para fora, checando sua família. Sentou-se no banco, tomando seu chá enquanto esperava os pães de queijo. Lembrou-se da reação da esposa, ao experimentar a receita pela primeira vez em sua viagem para o Brasil, onde passaram a lua de mel.

Tomou o último gole de chá, enquanto Nakuro trazia seu pedido embrulhado para viagem. Syaoran pegou sua carteira, retirando o dinheiro.

\- Posso lhe servir em algo mais, senhor? – Questionou a moça, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Não – Syaoran disse seco, fazendo com que Nakuro tirasse o sorriso bobo da cara.

\- Tem cert...

\- Tenho, obrigado – Falou, pegando a sacola e colocando o dinheiro em cima do balcão – Pode ficar com o troco.

Virou-se, andou até a porta e abriu-a.

Viu e ouviu a pior cena de sua vida.

Acabou. Sua família acabou.

Caiu de joelhos.

I'm on my knees

only memories

are left for me to hold

Sangue, sirenes e agitação. Sentia como se tudo ao seu redor estivesse girando, sua cabeça era como uma caixa d'água. Eram sonhos inversos? Ou realidade ilusória? Não sabia ao certo de nada, só sabia que ele estava sozinho, mais uma vez estava sozinho no mundo. Elas não sobreviveram, não havia possibilidade de sobreviverem a um acidente daquele porte.

Syaoran ouvia vozes o chamando, mas ele estava longe demais para responder qualquer coisa. Ao longe observava uma carreta parada, viaturas de polícia e bombeiros cercavam o local e tentavam inutilmente afastar os curiosos. Elas morreram. Não. Não podiam morrer, elas eram tudo que ele tinha.

\- Sa... Sakura... Nadeshiko...

Encarou o chão e piscou várias vezes, quem sabe tudo aquilo não era um pesadelo. Tinha de ser.

Don't know how

but I'll get by

Slowly pull myself together

Lembranças de sua esposa e sua filha formaram-se em sua mente. Agora, meras recordações era tudo o que sobrara delas.

\- Senhor?

Sentiu ser sacudido por alguém, mas não olhou, nada lhe importava naquele momento. Queria apenas ser uma folha solta no vento, queria apenas sumir daquele local, acordar daquele sonho, virar-se na cama e observar Sakura dormir como fazia todas as manhãs, depois levantar e preparar a mamadeira da filha, tomar o seu banho e ir trabalhar. Queria apenas que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Encostou a testa no asfalto da rodovia, sentia um aperto nas entranhas, uma dor que jamais sentiu antes. Ele as perdeu, tinha certeza disso.

There's no escape

So keep me safe

This feels so unreal

Não sabia ao certo a quanto tempo estava ali, de joelhos com a testa no asfalto, sentia que a chuva estava diminuindo, agora era uma fraca garoa batizando o local. A lembrança do caminhão batendo em seu carro se repetia em sua mente como um looping. Ergueu lentamente os olhos. Observou os pedaços do carro pela rodovia, pouco sobrara do automóvel, mas isso era o de menos, pois Sakura e Nadeshiko estavam dentro do carro e foram atingidas.

Nothing comes easily

Fill this empty space

Nothing is like it seems

Turn my grief to grace

I feel the cold

Loneliness unfold

Like from another world

Sentia o corpo dormente, talvez pelo frio que sentia. Só não sabia dizer se era um frio por estar todo molhado, ou o frio psicológico pela perca de alguém. Sentiu ser sacudido mais uma vez, ergueu os olhos. A sua frente tinha um homem que o chamava sem parar.

Observou o bombeiro por um momento, mas não pronunciou uma única palavra. Sentiu a aproximação de mais bombeiros, em seguida um deles o ajudou a se sentar. Olhou para o homem que o chamava.

\- Senhor? Qual é o seu nome?

Syaoran ainda observou por um tempo o homem. Seus reflexos estavam lentos, e sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir. Com os olhos, procurou o local onde havia um aglomerado de bombeiros, provavelmente tentavam resgatar Sakura e Nadeshiko.

\- Senhor?

Syaoran desviou novamente o olhar para o homem.

\- Elas eram tudo que eu tinha.

Sentiu o bombeiro colocar uma mão sobre o seu ombro e apertar de leve.

\- Estamos fazendo todo o possível, confie em nossa equipe.

Syaoran observou demoradamente o homem.

\- Não tem como saírem vivas, não minta para mim.

O homem apertou um pouco mais seu ombro e o encarou fixamente.

\- Precisará ser forte, senhor.

Syaoran encarou novamente o chão. Sentia a garoa fina molhar sua nuca, enquanto tentava inutilmente raciocinar. Remexeu brevemente os bolsos e em seguida entregou sua carteira ao homem que estava a sua frente.

O bombeiro se levantou com os documentos de Syaoran e olhou para o rapaz surpreso por ver que a sua frente estava o líder do Clã Lee.

Syaoran observou de relance o semblante surpreso do homem a sua frente, e logo viu outro bombeiro se aproximar, os dois homens trocaram algumas palavras as quais Syaoran não compreendeu, o senhor que antes o chamou entregou sua carteira ao recém-chegado, ambos trocaram olhares e um deles discou algo no celular.

Come what may

I won't fade away

But I know I might change

Ficou por mais um tempo ali, parado, observando a movimentação. Observou a garoa fina lavar o sangue da pista. Era o de Sakura? Ou de Nadeshiko? Com certeza de ambas. Queria se levantar, queria gritar, chorar, queria correr, queria salvar sua filha e sua esposa. Mas como? Seu corpo não se movia, era como se estivesse colado naquele chão. Escutou uma voz estridente invadir o local, algo em seu íntimo o alertou que aquela voz era de alguém que conhecia, só não sabia de quem.

Os gritos ficaram cada vez mais próximos, mas ainda assim não conseguiu distinguir quem era. Moveu o rosto em direção a voz que ouvia, observou uma moça de longos cabelos negros correr em sua direção. Meiling. Era Meiling.

\- Xiao Lang! O que aconteceu?

O rapaz observou a prima ajoelhar-se a sua frente. Os olhos dela estavam aflitos e seu semblante confuso e preocupado. Observou mais algumas pessoas o rodearem, era sua família, os Lee. Olhou para cada um daqueles rostos, reconheceu três de seus tios e a mãe.

Sentiu alguém segurar-lhe o rosto, era Meiling que chamava sua atenção para ela. A moça não parava de perguntar o que aconteceu. Reparou que alguns bombeiros vieram em direção a família, seus tios e sua mãe se afastaram para tratar do que quer que fosse. Sentiu uma mão pesada bater em sua face.

\- Acorda! – Esfregou o lado da face que levou a bofetada, Meiling tinha a mão pesada para uma mulher – Reaja! Sakura e Nadeshiko precisarão de você!

Sakura e Nadeshiko precisarão dele? Mas como? Sakura estava morta, assim como sua filha. Não teriam como sobreviver aquele acidente. Seu carro foi totalmente destruído. Fechou os olhos. Não queria chorar, queria ser mais forte que isso, queria levantar daquele chão e ir de encontro aos pedaços do automóvel, talvez se ele resgatasse sua família, as encontraria com vida. Riu. Gargalhou. Como era idiota.

\- Você é louco ou o quê?

Ouviu a prima gritar na sua cara, no momento em que ela levantou a mão para dar uma segunda bofetada, ele segurou seu punho.

\- A vida... ela é engraçada, não acha?

Meiling não tinha real noção da gravidade da situação, a mansão Lee recebeu uma ligação da polícia a pouco mais de uma hora falando sobre um acidente na rodovia, logo soube que se tratava de Syaoran e não teve quem a fizesse ficar em casa. Chegou no local e viu o carro do primo aos pedaços e uma carreta, seu coração deu um pulo de felicidade ao ver Syaoran de joelhos na porta de um estabelecimento, foi de encontro a ele sem se importar muito com o acidente. Sentiu-se até certo ponto culpada. Virou o rosto, observou alguns policiais e bombeiros no local do acidente, Sakura e Nadeshiko com certeza estavam presas na lataria do carro.

A moça de olhos rubis observou o primo abrir um sorriso fraco, se assustou ao ver duas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto do amado, misturando-se com as gotas finas que continuavam a despencar do céu. Nunca, em toda sua vida, viu Syaoran chorar.

\- Não chora, meu amor – Meiling secou rapidamente as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto de Syaoran. Seu coração estava apertado ao observar o rosto do homem que amava ser invadido pelas lágrimas.

Syaoran abaixou a cabeça. Sua visão ficou turva e logo percebeu que estava chorando. Esfregou o rosto, não entendendo aquela confusão de sentimentos. Sentia uma dor aguda no peito cada vez que a imagem de Sakura e Nadeshiko se formavam em sua mente. Em um impulso colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, tentando inutilmente dissipar suas lembranças enquanto sentia mais lágrimas rolarem pela face.

\- Elas... morreram, Meiling... elas eram... tudo que eu tinha – Abriu os olhos lentamente e observou os olhos marejados da prima.

\- Você tem a mim, você sempre terá a mim – Meiling segurou o rosto de Syaoran entre os dedos. A moça secou novamente as lágrimas que teimavam em sair dos olhos do primo, se aproximou e deu pequenos beijinhos no rosto dele, chegou até a roçar-lhe os lábios sem se importar. Queria apenas confortá-lo.

Syaoran estava alheio as tentativas de Meiling, seus olhos opacos estavam longe e as donas de seus pensamentos eram a esposa e a filha.

Syaoran sempre foi sozinho. No passado, era uma criança sozinha, um adolescente sozinho e seria um adulto sozinho caso não tivesse conhecido Sakura. Sua vida mudou quando se apaixonou por ela, pois entendeu o real significado do amor e sua importância. Casaram-se, e então conheceu um outro tipo de amor, o amor de pai. Nadeshiko foi um presente precioso dos Deuses, e ele finalmente não estava mais sozinho no mundo, pois construiu uma família. Mas agora, tudo estava acabado e ele não tinha mais ninguém. E o culpado era ele mesmo.

Nothing comes easily

Fill this empty space

Nothing is like it was

Turn my grief to grace

Sentiu como se o mundo caísse em seus ombros. Sakura não queria que ele se afastasse, e mesmo assim ele ignorou suas súplicas e deixou-as sozinhas. Deuses! Como se arrependia de ter ignorado os medos da esposa. Deveria ter ficado com elas, deveria ter morrido junto com elas. Ele sabia que aquela rodovia era perigosa. Por quê parou? Podia ter reduzido ainda mais a velocidade. Não devia ter parado, pois nada disso teria acontecido e ele estaria em casa, colocando Nadeshiko para dormir junto com a esposa. Burro! Mil vezes burro, estúpido, idiota. Como não pensou na hipótese de baterem em seu carro? Como pôde ser tão imprudente? Podia ter feito um milhão de coisas que evitariam esse acidente, e sua família estaria a salvo. Mas não, ele estacionou e deixou Sakura sozinha com Nadeshiko, e então tudo aconteceu, e agora elas estavam mortas e o único culpado era ele próprio. Apenas ele.

Levantou-se de forma brusca, derrubando Meiling.

Correu, correu em direção ao carro, ele as pegaria, ele as salvaria, ele as manteria a salvo de tudo e todos. Salvaria sua família e iria embora da China, iria embora junto com elas e eles viveriam em paz em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Não as deixaria nunca mais.

Sentiu ser segurado por um bombeiro, o qual levou um soco em seguida. Correu ainda mais depressa para um amontoado de bombeiros, muitos tentavam segurar o rapaz, mas ele era mais ágil devido aos anos de treinamento em artes marciais.

Ouvia os gritos de Meiling atrás de si, mas não se importou, queria apenas seguir em frente e tirar sua esposa e sua filha daquele carro.

Parou.

Parou ao fitar uma estrutura que estava sendo recolhida por um dos bombeiros. Era um bracinho de criança, bracinho de bebê. Reconheceu pelo tamanho dos dedinhos, que era a única parte que não havia sido estraçalhada pelo impacto.

Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Deu um passo para trás. Era o bracinho de sua filha, pois pendurado em um pedaço de osso havia uma pequena pulseira coberta de sangue, era a pulseira que a filha ganhara de seu tio Touya quando este veio a China.

Olhou para os lados, vendo outros aglomerados de bombeiros recolherem pedaços de um pequeno corpo.

Analisando a situação, constatou que Nadeshiko fora arremessada para fora do carro e seu corpinho estava sendo recolhido na rodovia.

Deu mais um passo para trás, recusando-se a acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Sentiu Meiling alcança-lo, logo observou a moça levar as mãos a boca e emitir um grito abafado ao entender o que se passava. Seus olhos rubis estavam assustados e chocados. A moça olhou para o primo, que tinha o olhar vidrado na cena. Colocou-se à sua frente forçando-o a olhá-la.

\- Não olhe para lá. Olhe apenas para mim.

O rapaz encarou a prima. Sua filha morreu, seu pequeno botão de flor, tão pequena e tão frágil. Ela não tinha vivido nada, era apenas um bebê. Por que os Deuses a levaram de forma tão cruel? Com certeza para puni-lo. Pensou em como sua vida era desgraçada. Em um momento tinha tudo e no outro não tinha nada.

Fez o que Meiling lhe mandou, apenas a encarou. Não queria ver sua pequena Nadeshiko sendo recolhida na pista.

Levantou lentamente o olhar e observou o céu, sentindo a chuva lavar seu rosto. Fechou os olhos. Em seguida a dor aguda em seu peito intensificou enquanto sentia a água fria misturar-se com as lágrimas quentes. Sentiu uma claridade repentina e abriu os olhos, a luz o cegou momentaneamente. Abaixou a cabeça e pelo barulho constatou que havia helicópteros no local. Provavelmente a notícia já estava sendo transmitida pelas televisoras. Afinal, era um acidente envolvendo o Clã Lee. Encarou novamente a prima.

– Eu... só quero acordar.

Sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido pelos braços de Meiling, por fim enterrou o rosto no pescoço da prima, abraçou sua cintura e ali chorou seu luto.

Nothing comes easily

Where do I begin?

Nothing can bring me peace

I've lost everything

I just want to feel your embrace

CONTINUA.

N\A

Oi, gente!

O nome da música presente no Capítulo é Grace, da Kate Havnevik. Para quem está acompanhando a fanfic, eu aconselho a dar uma olhada na tradução, é uma música maravilhosa e combina perfeitamente com o contexto do capítulo.

Agradeço imensamente aos meus queridos leitores do Social Spirit e FanfictionNet, gente, vocês não fazem ideia de como me motivaram para continuar essa história.

MUITO obrigada por todos os comentários, e eu espero de coração que vocês gostem deste capítulo e continuem acompanhando.

 _Esclarecimentos_

Primeiro: Desculpem por demorar tanto para postar o Capítulo II, eu pretendia fazer esta história em apenas três capítulos, acontece que este segundo ficou com nada mais, nada menos que 40 páginas no Word, e eu precisei dividi-lo e fazer alterações, e mesmo assim ficou enorme! \chora

Segundo: Gostaria de pedir mil desculpas por um erro que cometi no Capítulo I. Em uma das cenas Syaoran dá a entender que quando voltar para o Japão, conversará com Touya e Fujitaka para que ele e Sakura possam se casar, já em outra cena Syaoran sugere que o filho\filha tenha o nome dos seus sogros, que morreram em uma escavação quando Sakura era adolescente.

Esclarecendo os fatos: Os pais de Sakura realmente morreram em uma escavação antes dela ir para a faculdade, e a mesma passou a viver apenas com Touya.

Eu peço mais uma vez perdão pelo meu erro, a princípio quando eu bati a fanfic tinha em mente o professor Fujitaka vivo, mas depois acabei mudando o enredo e não me atentei ao detalhe contraditório das duas cenas.

Acho que é isso, muito obrigada por lerem, e por favor deixem comentários, eu quero muito saber o que estão achando.

Um beijo enorme,

Belyhime.


	3. Chapter III - Storm

**ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ**

Capítulo III - Storm

Em silêncio, Tomoyo encostou-se na porta.

A sua frente encontrava-se Syaoran, deitado em um leito junto com Sakura. Hoje fazia dois anos do acidente, dois anos que a amada prima estava em coma.

A morena lembrava-se com exatidão da manhã seguinte a qual chegou ao Japão, de quando Touya bateu em sua porta desesperado informando que Sakura e Nadeshiko haviam sofrido um acidente. Imediatamente partiram para a China, e desde então ela não voltou para o seu país.

Segundo o relato do amigo e relatórios policiais, um caminhão de grande porte bateu no carro de Syaoran enquanto o mesmo se encontrava em um estabelecimento na rodovia que pegaram para voltar para a fazenda. Nadeshiko que dormia no colo de Sakura foi arremessada para fora do carro no momento do impacto, seu corpinho frágil de bebê naturalmente não aguentou o baque. Segundo Meiling, os restos mortais da afilhada foram recolhidos na pista com uma pá.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem ao imaginar a cena.

Lembrou-se do funeral da pequena menina, lembrou-se de Syaoran carregando um pequeno caixão branco, lembrou-se do ar impotente do amigo, e de como ela o culpou pela morte de sua afilhada. Lembrou-se de como Touya reagiu ao ver o cunhado, e de como Syaoran deixou-se espancar pelo irmão de Sakura.

Não podia negar que sentiu muita raiva do amigo, que o culpou durante meses, que jogou os fatos na cara dele em muitas discussões, chegou até a sair nos tapas com Meiling, pois a chinesa estava sempre defendendo o primo e gritando que ele não teve culpa.

Sorriu de forma triste. Agora, olhando para o corpo de Syaoran ao lado do de Sakura, finalmente entendia. Como foi injusta com ele, a raiva e a angustia pela morte de Nadeshiko e o coma de Sakura tomaram de conta de si, pois não enxergou que quem mais sofria com toda a situação, era justamente Syaoran.

Observou a prima, por incrível que pareça o corpo dela não sofreu com muitos ferimentos do acidente, não havia uma única cicatriz daquela noite terrível. Algo a atingiu na cabeça, foi apenas isso. Ela estava em coma, porém não sofrera com morte encefálica. Sakura estava viva, e talvez até estivesse consciente.

Olhou para o cômodo o qual Sakura se encontrava, não era exatamente um quarto, parecia mais uma ala de hospital. Depois de todos os exames realizados e nenhum resultado concreto encontrado, o hospital deu alta para a moça, com a garantia de que ela fosse para um local que abrigasse a estrutura necessária para recebê-la. Syaoran trouxe Sakura para a mansão da família Lee, equipou um dos cômodos com o que era necessário e acomodou a esposa ali. A morena sabia que o rapaz não queria estar próximo a sua família, mas a fazenda onde moravam era afastada da cidade, se Sakura precisasse de algo talvez não desse tempo de chegar ao hospital. É claro que havia uma pequena equipe para cuidar de Sakura, mas na situação a qual se encontrava, tudo era imprevisível.

Tomoyo suspirou, se perguntando quanto tempo mais a querida prima ficaria desacordada. Então, voltou os olhos para o amigo, o mesmo estava fazendo carinho nos cabelos sedosos da esposa.

Tomoyo juntou as mãos no peito. O amigo sucumbia pelo sentimento de culpa, e sucumbia ainda mais por Sakura não responder aos diversos tratamentos que foram testados. Ela sabia que essa dependência de Syaoran o estava destruindo, ela mesma já disse para o amigo seguir com a vida, e até chegou a pedir para que ele a deixasse levar Sakura para o Japão, mas ele se negava terminantemente.

A moça deu alguns passos em direção ao leito de Sakura, observou de perto o semblante de Syaoran. Ele estava velho. Sim, realmente estava diferente, parecia que havia envelhecido dez anos desde o acidente. Seu semblante estava sempre indiferente, e o único momento que seus olhos se tornavam suaves, era quando estava com Sakura. Olhando assim de perto, podia ver todo o amor que amigo nutria pela prima. Sorriu. Tocou levemente no ombro do rapaz.

Ele não a encarou, apenas continuou acariciando os cabelos de Sakura.

\- Sua mãe e a sua prima estão te esperando para o almoço, Syaoran.

O rapaz não se moveu, apenas continuou mexendo nas madeixas da amada.

\- Não quero, Tomoyo – O rapaz suspirou, já imaginava que a mãe e a prima ficariam no seu pé naquele dia – Diga que não estou com fome.

Tomoyo se sentou na beirada da cama e tocou novamente Syaoran no ombro, fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

\- Você precisa reagir, Syaoran – A morena observou o olhar do amigo para ela, os olhos de Syaoran ficaram novamente opacos – Deixe-me levar Sakura para o Japão, ela terá tudo que precisa, eu prometo. Você precisa seguir com a sua vida, você é tão jovem, Syaoran.

O amigo levantou, sentando-se de frente para a prima da esposa.

\- Não, Sakura é tudo que eu tenho.

A moça encarou o rapaz, precisava insistir.

\- Syaoran, entenda: ela continuará sendo sua esposa, seu amor. Você não pode fazer nada por ela, apenas esperar que ela acorde. Você é jovem, precisa retomar sua vida. Quando não está trabalhando ou treinando, está aqui trancafiado. Poxa, Syaoran, você tem que se cuidar, quando foi a última vez que fez um check up? Você não come direito, não bebe, está magro e abatido.

Syaoran escutava a tudo, seu semblante estava calmo e sereno. Entendia que Tomoyo queria ajuda-lo, sabia que estava se afundando, e que a amiga estava preocupada com ele. Apertou levemente as mãos dela.

\- Você é que não entende, Tomoyo – Encarou-a nos olhos – Eu não posso fazer nada por ela, mas ela está fazendo algo por mim. É por ela que estou aqui. É por Sakura que estou vivo, é por ela eu que acordo todos os dias, é por ela que não quero morrer junto com a minha filha. Sakura é quem me mantém de pé.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. Sim, agora entendia perfeitamente quando Syaoran dizia que Sakura não era sua fraqueza, e sim a sua força. Sorriu, Sakura era uma mulher de sorte por ter alguém como Syaoran.

\- Por favor, Tomoyo, não me peça mais para levá-la – Tomoyo encarava o rosto bonito do amigo e via toda a dor que emanava de seus olhos opacos – Ela é tudo que eu tenho. Tudo que me sobrou.

A morena novamente sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos. Seu coração estava aflito e preocupado. Aflito, pois ansiava pelo dia que Sakura acordaria, e preocupado, pois via a ameaça de uma família ambiciosa amadurecer. Queria contar tudo a Syaoran, queria contar o quanto a família Lee era mesquinha e interesseira.

Lembrou-se da conversa que ouviu a algumas semanas, entre Syaoran e os anciões.

 _Flash_ _Back_

 _Tomoyo descia as escadas da mansão Lee lentamente, tudo que queria era tomar um chá enquanto lia um bom livro na biblioteca particular de Syaoran. Se direcionou para a porta que dava para o escritório, mas logo percebeu que não só Syaoran, mas como seus tios estavam discutindo algo no cômodo. Virou-se para trás, com o intuito de ir para o seu quarto, mas as vozes alteradas dos homens a fez ficar._

 _\- Repito: já sou casado._

 _\- Com um vegetal!_

 _Ouviu um estrondo vindo do escritório, pensou em entrar e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas alguma coisa em seu íntimo a impediu. Chegou perto da porta e colou seu ouvido na mesma._

 _\- Não tomarei mulher, não gerarei filhos, não desistirei de Sakura! Entenderam?_

 _Sakura! Sua mente gritou. Então os velhos idiotas estavam mexendo seus pauzinhos para Syaoran se casar novamente. O estrondo que ouviu há alguns segundos atrás com toda a certeza foi um soco do amigo em algum móvel._

 _\- Já faz dois anos, Xiao Lang! Fomos pacientes demais._

 _\- Sakura irá acordar._

 _Tomoyo suspirou. Sabia que hora menos hora os anciões colocariam Syaoran contra a parede, mas sabia também que o amigo não cederia facilmente. Restava saber quão longe aquela família ambiciosa iria para conseguir o que queriam._

 _\- Quando, Xiao Lang? Você não pode viver na expectativa da sombra de uma japonesa qualquer._

 _\- Sakura é minha mulher e exijo respeito. Não me casarei com Meiling, não me casarei com ninguém._

 _Meiling! Era claro, claro! A família Lee nunca aceitou a união de Syaoran com uma japonesa, pois segundo a tradição, os membros da dinastia Lee faziam casamentos consanguíneos, mas Syaoran ignorou totalmente o fato de estar prometido a Meiling. Tomoyo sabia que depois do casamento de Syaoran e Sakura, o amigo foi morar com a prima longe da sua família, para evitar que a moça sofresse com a hostilidade dos anciões. Depois do acidente, a família viu uma nova oportunidade de casar seu líder de acordo com as tradições._

 _A moça fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar nas vozes que ouvia. Sua mente gritava de forma alarmante. E então, com muita dificuldade, ouviu algo._

 _\- Veremos._

 _Seu coração gelou. Sakura corria perigo, ela sabia disso. Se Syaoran não se casasse com Meiling por bem, com toda a certeza ele se casaria por mal. Mas em quais circunstâncias? E o que ela podia fazer para proteger a integridade física da prima?_

 _Fim do flash back_

Não. Não podia contar-lhe nada. Era com a família Lee que estava lidando.

 _Desculpe-me, Syaoran._

Não podia permitir que Sakura ficasse naquela casa, com os Lee. Eles a matariam. Aquela família era capaz de tudo para defender seus interesses, e serem subestimados não era um deles. Por hora, fez o que estava ao seu alcance: abraçou o rapaz a sua frente.

\- Obrigada, Syaoran, obrigada por amá-la tanto – Fechou os olhos ao sentir o amigo retribuir seu abraço. Que os deuses a perdoassem pelo que faria.

A moça se afastou do rapaz, encarou-o com um sorriso no rosto. Segurou as mãos do chinês, enquanto ouvia-o falar.

\- Só quero ficar com ela.

Tomoyo observou o rapaz tocar a face de Sakura em um carinho suave. A moça se levantou, e antes que desse com a língua nos dentes, caminhou em direção a porta.

\- Vou dizer que pegou no sono.

\- Obrigado, Tomoyo.

\- Ahn... Sua viajem é para daqui duas semanas, não?

Syaoran franziu o cenho.

\- Sim, por quê?

Tomoyo deu um meio sorriso para o rapaz. E agora, o que falaria?

\- Nada... é só que... acho que ela sente quando você não está por perto. Sei lá.

A moça observou o amigo emitir um longo suspiro.

\- Se eu pudesse, ficaria o tempo todo com ela.

\- Eu sei. Volte logo.

 _Falsa. Falsa. Falsa. Como você pode ser tão falsa, Tomoyo Daidouji? Está prestes a apunhala-lo pelas costas e ainda lhe sorri como uma amiga_. Por fim, abaixou a cabeça e seguiu corredor afora, pedindo aos deuses para que a perdoassem.

How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I could see you  
This darkness would turn to light

\- Wei – Syaoran gritou enquanto descia as escadas aos pulos – Wei, Wei – Gritou ainda mais alto, as escadas de sua casa nunca pareceram tão longas.

O rapaz observou o corpo de uma chinesa entrar pela porta a sua procura, assustada.

\- O que foi, Xiao Lang? Mas que coisa! Eu mal chego para lhe ver e já ouço gritos, você parece uma gralha, sabia? – Meiling se aproximou do primo – Como foi a viagem? Ouvi dizer que...

A moça parou abruptamente ao ser pega pelos ombros e sacudida, olhou para o primo, que tinha os olhos aflitos.

\- Onde está Sakura, Meiling? E Tomoyo?

A moça olhou sem entender para o primo. Oras! Sakura estava no quarto onde o primo havia arranjado para ela. E Tomoyo havia ido embora para o Japão fazia algumas semanas, por conta de um problema familiar.

\- Ah! Sabe como é, ela levantou e foi pegar um solzinho, dois anos dormindo a deixou muito pálida, não acha?

\- Mas que droga, Meling!

A moça se assustou com o grito de Syaoran. Entendeu que o primo falava sério. Observou enquanto o rapaz de olhos ambares bagunçava os próprios cabelos em desespero, enquanto andava em círculos na grande sala.

\- Jovem Xiao Lang, me chamou?

Syaoran quase voou para o pescoço do mordomo, tamanho era sua raiva e confusão.

\- Sakura, Wei! Aonde ela está? Por que não está no quarto? Foi levada para um hospital? Por quê? Onde? E por que diabos eu não fui avisado de nada?

Syaoran observou o rosto calmo do mordomo mostrar confusão.

\- Ora, ora! Mal chegou e já sentiu falta da japonesinha.

Syaoran sentiu o sangue escorrer ao ouvir a voz de um dos seus tios. Virou-se lentamente para o senhor vestido elegantemente.

Observou a expressão faceira do homem a sua frente, o tio o encarava com deboche. Tinha uma leve ideia do que aconteceu, mas torcia para estar errado. Observou o homem sorrir de forma lasciva. Constatou que o seu medo se tornara, de fato, real. Foram eles, eles pegaram Sakura.

Logo sentiu ser segurado pela prima e pelo mordomo, quando se deu conta estava prestes a dar um soco no tio.

\- Só perguntarei uma vez, Jing Quo, onde ela está?

Meiling sentiu os pelos do corpo arrepiarem ao escutar a voz baixa e cortante do primo.

\- Xiao Lang, calma...

\- Cala a boca, Meiling.

Disse o rapaz, rispidamente. A chinesa sentiu o rapaz a afastando. Observou seu primo ficar frente-a-frente com o pai. Os dois se encaravam com ódio.

\- Você não passa de um garoto, Xiao Lang – Destacou o ancião, batendo de frente com o sobrinho – Se acha que pode comigo, está completamente enganado. Você é só um bebê mimado e chorão. Aquela japonesa devia ser realmente boa de cama para você ficar dessa forma.

O homem cuspiu sangue ao ser atingido em cheio no rosto por um soco do rapaz. Sentiu ser jogado na parede, sendo pressionado pelo sobrinho. Riu de pura satisfação ao ver o semblante transtornado do herdeiro do clã. Finalmente, ele estava em suas mãos.

\- Se tocar em um fio de cabelo dela eu juro que te mato – Disse pausadamente.

O rapaz observou o tio gargalhar e sentiu o sangue ferver, estava pronto para dar outro soco, mas o homem segurou seu punho no ar.

\- Quer ela de volta?

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando o tio.

\- Sakura está segura.

\- Onde ela está? Eu a quero de vota – Gritava, enquanto tentava desferir golpes no tio, mas como todo membro da família Lee, o homem era treinado nas artes marciais e se defendia com facilidade.

\- E terá, assim que se casar com Meiling e der um herdeiro ao clã.

Syaoran gelou. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nos do tio. Não, não podia ser, eles não teriam coragem de manipulá-lo daquela forma. Observou Meiling, que se mostrava igualmente espantada.

\- Você não tem saída, Xiao Lang – O rapaz ainda estava em choque e apenas fitava o tio – Se quiser voltar a ver Sakura, terá que se casar com a minha filha, e no nascimento do primeiro filho terá sua japonesa de volta.

Syaoran olhou para baixo, sua cabeça estava a mil. Não podia e não queria se casar com Meiling, mas caso não o fizesse, jamais voltaria a ver sua querida flor. Olhou para Meiling, que tinha as mãos juntas na altura da boca.

\- Você sabia disso? – Perguntou friamente a prima, a mesma negou veementemente com a cabeça.

\- Não perca seu tempo, Sakura está bem escondida. Nem Meiling, nem a sua mãe e nem ninguém sabe onde a sua japonesa está. Não tente contato com aquela prima idiota dela, e nem o irmão, pois dei um jeito neles também. Sakura está em minhas mãos, e você também.

Sim, estava nas mãos do tio. Era o herdeiro, o líder e estava nas mãos do tio. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, olhou para a escada acima, lembrando-se de Sakura e Nadeshiko no topo da mesma. Tentou imaginar Meiling e um bebê, mas não pôde. Amaldiçoou aos Deuses, por sua vida ser tão desgraçada.

\- Pense, e depois me responda. Lembre-se que a vida da japonesa depende apenas de mim... Aliás, de você.

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be all right  
I know everything is all right

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface 

Syaoran sentia o cheiro da terra molhada, suas vestes estavam úmidas devido a chuva que caiu algumas horas atrás. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava ali, deitado na grama, ouvindo o farfalhar das árvores. Olhou para a imensidão do céu, já era noite e o negro do infinito estendia-se universo a fora.

Olhou para o lado, e observou uma pequena lápide. Era a lápide de Nadeshiko, e nela estava escrito "Aqui dorme uma Princesa", e a foto de seu pequeno anjo acompanhava a frase. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, ao pensar em como a sua vida mudou tão de repente, e de como sentia falta de embalar seu pequeno botão de flor enquanto cantava canções de ninar.

Aquele local onde enterrou a filha, estranhamente lhe trazia paz, conseguia pensar e raciocinar de forma clara. Depois que Sakura foi levada por sua família, o cemitério que costumava ser um martírio a cada vez que visitava, tornou-se seu refúgio.

Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se nos ruídos da natureza.

Já havia se passado três meses desde que Sakura foi sequestrada pelos anciões, e desde então seu tio não lhe deu mais informações sobre o paradeiro da esposa, apenas afirmava que Sakura estava viva e que ele poderia tê-la de volta no dia que o herdeiro do clã nascesse. Era esse o preço: um filho dele com Meiling. A ideia lhe parecia insuportável e incabível. Entretanto, caso ele recusasse, jamais voltaria a ver sua flor com vida.

E hoje, o tio o pôs contra a parede, exigindo uma posição de sua parte.

Apertou as têmporas, de forma cansada. Sentia vontade de tirar a própria vida e se juntar a Nadeshiko, mas deixar Sakura nas mãos dos seus tios não era uma opção. Devia proteção a ela, devia lealdade ao casamento que tinham. O que faria? Aliás, o que mais faria? Procurou por Sakura de todas as formas possíveis, tentou contato com Tomoyo e com Touya, mas como o tio lhe avisou, ambos estavam incomunicáveis. Contratou especialistas em desaparecimentos, hackers e qualquer um que pudesse encontra-la de alguma forma, mas ir contra a uma família tão poderosa e influente despertava medo nas pessoas, que acabaram recusando a tarefa.

Sentia-se encurralado, como um rato. E pior: encurralado por sua própria família. Para os Lee, tudo se resumia a tradição, bens materiais e reconhecimento social.

Bateu de frente com suas tias, esposas dos anciões, mãe e irmãs diversas vezes, mas logo chegou a conclusão de que fora os anciões, todos estavam alheios ao paradeiro da moça de olhos verdes. Meiling, no intuito de ajudar o primo, invadiu o escritório do pai, a procura de alguma pista, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada. Parecia que Sakura havia evaporado deste mundo.

Abriu os olhos e encarou novamente a lápide da filha, constatando que teria de ceder para as vontades dos anciões. Deuses! Casar-se com Meiling? Desposá-la? Assim, simplesmente? Ter um filho com ela? E depois, o que faria?

Bem ou mal, forçado ou não, seria ele o pai da criança com Meiling. Depois que tivesse Sakura de volta, o que faria? Era incabível que a esposa ficasse novamente na mansão, ele teria que levar a amada para longe das garras dos anciões, para não correr mais riscos. Consequentemente, ele teria que ir embora com ela. Mas e aí? Deixaria Meiling e o filho a mercê dos anciões? O que seria dos dois? O que seria de Meiling, sendo mãe solteira? E do filho, um bastardo? Tanto o bebê quanto a prima sofreriam as consequências de seus atos, e ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Odiou Sakura. Odiou-a por sentar-se ao seu lado exigindo explicações de estatística, odiou-a por enfeitiça-lo como uma bruxa, odiou-a por tê-lo feito se apaixonar de forma tão louca e imprudente. Odiou-a por ser tão linda, tão meiga. Odiou-a mais ainda por não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça. Odiou-a por ter lhe proporcionado o céu, e depois o inferno.

 _Sakura, o que eu faço? Por que diabos você entrou na minha vida? E por que eu fui tão imprudente ao achar que teríamos um final feliz? Eu sou um Lee, sou o filho de Chang Lee. Eu, mais que todos, não posso sonhar e muito menos nutrir sentimentos. No entanto, aqui estou eu fraco e impotente diante a você. Sinto-me tão sufocado, Sakura._

Abriu os olhos e viu a imagem da amada refletida no céu. Linda. Um anjo de tão bela e intocável. Ela sorria, aquele sorriso que lhe tirava o fôlego, aquele sorriso que simplesmente amava, aquele sorriso que parava o trânsito, o tempo, o seu coração. Mataria e morreria para contemplá-lo mais uma vez, ou talvez uma última vez.

Sorriu, sorriu de forma tímida para a figura da esposa. Mas logo seus olhos escureceram e ele fechou o sorriso. A imagem sorridente de Sakura dissipou-se.

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, sabia que esta era a única forma de mantê-la viva. Teria que abrir mão de seu amor, abrir mão de sua querida flor, teria que reportá-la para outro país, teria que mantê-la longe do oriente. E o mais importante: teria que esquecê-la, pois era a única forma de mantê-la segura. Finalmente entendeu o tamanho do poder da família Lee, e que ele era um mero peão naquele jogo. Nem ele e nem Sakura podiam contra a dinastia milenar dos Lee.

 _Perdão, minha flor, eles venceram._

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I could see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be all right 

Da sacada de um hotel, Syaoran observava a Torre Eiffel ao longe e lembrou-se de Sakura. Conhecer Paris era um dos desejos da amada. Lembrava-se com exatidão a confusão que a esposa sentiu ao ter que decidir entre o Brasil e a França para passarem a lua de mel. A moça acabou escolhendo a primeira opção, depois de ele prometer que em breve conheceriam a França.

Sorriu de forma nostálgica, pensando em como a vida era faceira.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, mas não se virou, sabia quem era e o que estava por vir. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Estou pronta.

E ele? Estava pronto? Tinha que estar, era obrigado a estar, para falar a verdade.

Deu uma última olhada para a Torre Eiffel e dirigiu-se para o frigobar que havia no grande quarto. Encheu um copo com whisky e bebeu de uma só vez. De imediato sentiu a bebida quente lhe queimar o esôfago. Encheu outro copo.

\- Não acha que...

\- Estou exagerando? Talvez.

Não quis ser tão ríspido, mas nada lhe importava naquele momento.

\- Pode, ao menos, olhar para mim?

Virou-se vagorosamente. A sua frente estava Meiling, ou melhor, a sua esposa.

\- Estou olhando.

A moça mordeu os lábios, nervosa. Seus sentimentos eram um misto de felicidade e tristeza. Felicidade, pois finalmente realizara seu sonho de menina, casando-se com o homem que amava, e tristeza, pois sabia que Syaoran nunca seria inteiramente seu, que Sakura sempre estaria entre eles. O coração do rapaz não lhe pertencia e se ele se casou com ela, foi apenas para salvar a quem realmente amava. A moça cerrou os olhos sob o primo e apertou as mãos em sinal de nervosismo.

\- Co-mo estou?

Syaoran observou o semblante nervoso da prima. Tinha que admitir que Meiling era uma mulher muito bonita. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e batiam na cintura, o corpo bem delineado da moça estava coberto por uma fina camada de tecido, deixando seus contornos a mostra. Seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade rara, podia até compará-los a rubis. Riu-se intimamente ao constatar que primeiro os deuses lhe presenteavam com um par de esmeraldas, e depois o fazia engolir um par de rubis.

Se não tivesse conhecido Sakura na faculdade, com certeza gostaria de se casar com uma mulher bonita como Meiling. Mas na atual situação que se encontrava, via a prima apenas como uma garota, uma amiga. Suspirou, repreendendo-se mentalmente por pensar em Sakura naquela noite. Deuses! Estava prestes a se deitar com Meiling e as lembranças de sua querida flor não paravam de surgir em sua mente.

Desviou o olhar da moça, aproximou-se novamente do frigobar e encheu um segundo copo, agora com Vodka. Voltou-se para a prima e estendeu-lhe a bebida.

\- Tome.

A moça olhou desconfiada para o rapaz. Ele sabia que ela era fraca para bebidas.

\- Eu não bebo, você...

\- Irá precisar, acredite.

Silêncio.

A moça aproximou-se do rapaz, ficando de frente para ele, pegando o copo de sua mão. Sem tirar os olhos do primo, levou até a boca. Cuspiu o conteúdo em seguida.

\- Que coisa horrível! Como vocês conseguem beber isso?

Syaoran manteve-se parado, seus braços fortes estavam cruzados sob o peito enquanto observava a reação da prima.

\- No começo é ruim, mas logo passa. Beba.

\- Eu não quero.

Observou a morena estender-lhe o copo. _Droga Meiling! Você não facilita._ Pegou o copo das mãos da prima e virou-se de costas, bebendo o que restava.

Dirigiu-se a um espelho, olhou seu reflexo e não se reconheceu. O semblante alegre que costumava ter, já não habitava o seu rosto. E como poderia? Matou sua filha, deixou Sakura em coma, foi estúpido o suficiente para confiá-la aos cuidados de sua família, que não hesitou em apunhala-lo pelas costas. E agora, ele não sabia onde ela estava e nem se recebia algum tratamento. Suspirou, tinha que acabar logo com isso e tirá-la das garras dos anciões, e o preço estava bem atrás de si.

Olhou para a imagem de Meiling refletida no espelho. Ela também lhe encarava, apertando as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. Syaoran desviou o olhar da moça e começou a desfazer o nó da gravata.

\- A cerimônia... Foi bonita, não foi?

Ainda sem encarar a moça, começou a desabotoar lentamente a camisa branca que vestia.

\- Foi.

Silêncio.

O rapaz retirou a camisa, deixando seu peitoral bem definido a mostra. Meiling apenas observava os movimentos de Syaoran, não podia negar que estava nervosa e com medo, mas sentir aquele corpo na ponta dos seus dedos era tudo que que ela sempre desejou.

Syaoran reparou nisso e constatou que Meiling nunca foi capaz de tirá-lo dos seus sonhos e pensamentos. Sentiu pena da chinesa, pois ele nunca seria capaz de retribuir-lhe o sentimento. Virou-se para encarar a moça e proclamou em uma voz sem emoção.

\- Deite-se na cama, tire a roupa e abra as pernas. Eu faço o resto.

Syaoran observou o semblante da prima mudar. A moça olhou para ele com horror.

\- Assim?

\- É, assim.

Começou a desabotoar a calça, jogando-a aos pés em seguida. Incrédula, Meiling deu um passo para trás.

\- Eu não quero assim – Disse a morena, em um fio de voz.

\- Você quer como, Meiling? Preciso fazer este herdeiro, lembra-se?

Silêncio.

O rapaz bufou, pensando em como a prima era inútil. Caminhou até ela, olhando fixamente para os olhos vermelho-rubis.

\- Eu vou ter que fazer por você?

Meiling sentiu os olhos marejarem, tamanha grosseria de Syaoran.

\- Não toque em mim.

Mais uma vez Syaoran bufou.

\- Será que nem por um minuto, você consegue me imaginar como mulher? Olhe para mim, Xiao Lang – A moça gritou na cara do rapaz, este a encarou de forma fria – Sou eu, Meiling.

Syaoran observava inúmeras lágrimas correrem pelo rosto da prima.

\- Meiling, quão difícil é deitar na merda daquela cama e me deixar fazer o resto? Eu vou dormir com você, não vou? Não é isso que você sempre quis? Casar-se comigo? Ter filhos? Pronto, estamos casados, agora podemos pular para o próximo item?

A moça arfou de forma dolorida. Enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos e encarou fixamente para as fortalezas ambares que tanto amava.

\- Foi assim que tratou Sakura na primeira vez que dormiram juntos?

O coração do chinês fisgou.

 _Flash Back_

 _Syaoran beijava Sakura em baixo do uma grande árvore no campus da faculdade Tomoeda-Tóquio, sentia a garota amolecida em seus braços, enquanto descia os lábios para o seu pescoço. Pressionou ainda mais o corpo da garota contra o tronco da árvore, enquanto sentia sua virilidade pulsar em sua calça. Com um esforço sobre-humano, afastou-se da namorada._

 _Observou os olhos verdes que tanto amava olhá-lo mostrando confusão. Desejava Sakura mais que tudo, tinha que ter autocontrole sob seu corpo ou acabaria desrespeitando-a._

 _\- O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz?_

 _Syaoran sorriu e beijou a testa de Sakura._

 _\- Nada, minha flor. Eu acho melhor você subir, daqui a pouco os vigias começam a andar pelo campus._

 _\- Mas... Mas..._

 _\- Mas nada, Sakura. Por favor._

 _A moça olhou-lhe desconfiada. Syaoran sentiu ser pego pela nuca e puxado para baixo, logo as bocas estavam novamente brincando. Deuses! Ela não tinha noção da beleza que possuía? Não tinha ideia das emoções que despertava nele? Desejava aquele corpo mais que tudo._

 _Afastou-a quase que bruscamente._

 _\- Por Deus, Sakura! Está ficando cada vez mais difícil me controlar. É melhor você ir para o dormitório._

 _O rapaz já ia puxando-a em direção ao prédio AOK, mas sentiu ser segurado pelo braço. Observou algo diferente nos olhos esmeraldas que tanto adorava._

 _\- Já pensou na possibilidade de... bem, que eu não queira que você se controle? – Olhou para o namorado de forma faceira - Tomoyo não está no dormitório hoje._

 _O rapaz foi pego de surpresa. Sakura não costumava ser tão ousada. Já fazia alguns meses que estavam namorando, mas ainda não tinham ido além de beijos e carícias._

 _\- Não me provoque, Sakura._

 _A moça suspirou, desencostando-se da árvore._

 _\- Não estou te provocando. Eu quero isso tanto ou mais que você, Syaoran._

 _\- Você não está raciocinando direito – Riu._

 _\- Por que não? Mulheres também sentem desejo, senhor Lee._

 _Syaoran ficou sem palavras. Sakura o surpreendia sempre. A moça se aproximou, ficando a poucos centímetros de seus lábios. Seus olhos ambares olhavam diretamente para os olhos esmeraldas. A simples aproximação de Sakura fez o seu corpo reagir novamente. Deuses!_

 _\- Você me respeita Syaoran, e eu te amo por isso. Mas agora eu te quero, e sei que me quer também – Riu, ao contemplar o semblante surpreso do namorado – Me trate bem, eu não tenho muita experiência._

 _Syaoran ficou em silêncio, analisando as palavras de Sakura. Sabia que ela já havia tido outros namorados, mas não sabia o quão fundo ela foi com cada um deles. Sorriu, passando os dedos pela face angelical da moça._

 _\- Eu também não tenho muita experiência, mas tentarei te ensinar o que sei._

 _Sakura fechou a porta de seu dormitório e girou a chave para ninguém os incomodar. Em seguida, virou-se, encarando a face naturalmente bronzeada do rapaz a sua frente._

 _Syaoran encarava Sakura em silêncio. O cômodo estava escuro, apenas os raios da lua iluminavam o local, mas mesmo assim o brilho intenso dos olhos esmeraldinos era visível. Andou lentamente em direção a sua japonesa, parou de frente para ela e tocou a face bela._

 _\- Você é tão linda, Sakura – Levou as mãos aos cabelos da amada, soltando-os da presilha que os prendia – E eu te quero tanto._

 _Dito isto, abaixou-se até encontrar os lábios com sabor de mel. Sentiu Sakura enlaçar-lhe o pescoço, dando permissão para aprofundar o beijo e as carícias. Pegou-a no colo e delicadamente deitou-a na cama, voltando a beijá-la de forma suave._

 _A cada toque, uma sensação, a cada beijo, um novo paraíso. Juntos descobriram-se, e esta descoberta foi muito mais além dos prazeres da carne. Naquele momento, o chinês de olhos âmbares soube que a garota que tinha entre os braços, dona do mais belo par de esmeraldas, seria quem tomaria conta de seus pensamentos durante toda a sua vida._

 _Fim do Flash Back_

Não, não foi assim que tratou Sakura na primeira vez que dormiram juntos. Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por tratar a prima de forma tão indiferente. Ela não merecia ser tratada com tanto desdém, e ele não tinha o direito de tornar sua primeira vez um martírio. Aliás, nem a sua primeira vez, e nem a sua vida.

Levantou a cabeça e se aproximou da moça, que olhava para ele fixamente. Ela não chorava mais. Tocou levemente a sua bochecha, fazendo um carinho suave em seu rosto de boneca.

\- Não vou lhe prometer amor, Meiling. Eu não te amo, não te amarei nunca. Eu amo outra pessoa, mas tenho plena consciência de que ela pode não acordar. E mesmo se acordar, não haverá mais nada entre nós – Pausou, tentando acreditar em suas próprias palavras - E não se preocupe, assim que tudo estiver terminado, eu a mandarei para fora do país. Bancarei todos os cuidados que ela precisar pelo tempo que for necessário, mas não voltarei a vê-la. Ficarei aqui, com você e o nosso filho, até o meu último dia de vida.

A moça arregalou os olhos com as declarações de Syaoran. Então ele não a abandonaria assim que o herdeiro nascesse? Ele ficaria com ela e o bebê?

\- Vo-você está... abrindo mão da Sakura?

Syaoran sorriu de forma triste, quase melancólica. Sim, ele estava abrindo mão de sua querida flor.

\- Estou mantendo-a viva, Meiling – Falou de forma sincera para a prima - Infelizmente, para que ela viva, temos que estar separados. Eu finalmente entendi isso.

A moça olhou com pesar para o rapaz. Syaoran estava abrindo mão do seu amor para manter Sakura em segurança. Sentiu compaixão pelo primo.

Acariciou levemente o rosto bonito do chinês.

\- Podemos... tentar viver em paz? Eu prometo dar o meu melhor para te fazer feliz.

A moça nada respondeu, apenas maneou a cabeça positivamente. O rapaz deu um meio sorriso, não era de felicidade, mas era um sorriso.

\- Obrigado.

Aproximou-se da prima, ergueu seu pequeno queixo e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Pegou-a nos braços e depositou-a lentamente na cama. Não abriu os olhos, não queria fita-la, então continuou beijando-a até chegar ao pescoço da moça, que emitiu um gemido. Sentia os dedos de Meiling passearem em suas costas, vez ou outra lhe arranhando por alguma carícia mais intensa. Logo, alcançou seu colo, enquanto tirava a pouca roupa que a chinesa ainda tinha no o corpo. As mãos ágeis de Syaoran proporcionavam emoções cada vez mais loucas à moça.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Xiao Lang.

Exclamou em um fio de voz, antes de se entregar totalmente ao prazer que Syaoran lhe apresentava.

O rapaz, por sua vez, não pôde deixar de pensar na japonesa de olhos esmeraldas, que tanto amava. Lembrou-se das inúmeras noites que a fez sua. Lembrou-se de quando a encarava durante o ato e via o verde dos seus olhos inflamados de tanto desejo. Lembrou-se de como era bom ouvi-la chamar seu nome em meio de tantos murmúrios e suspiros. Lembrou-se da forma como se entregavam de corpo e alma um para o outro. Lembrou-se de todas as promessas, sonhos e planos compartilhados.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se livrar do sentimento de culpa por estar possuindo outra mulher, mesmo que fosse para proteger sua querida flor.

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything would be all right

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be all right  
I know everything is all right 

\- Não é um bom momento para fechar contrato com o Líbano, o país está passando por um conflito interno, é questão de tempo para a economia desestabilizar.

\- Concordo, mas o que temos que levar em conta que a obra prima irá baratear...

Syaoran olhava para os seus tios, ouvia os argumentos de cada um enquanto fazia uma análise dos lucros e riscos que teriam. Entretanto, seu raciocínio foi interrompido com breves batidas na porta de seu escritório, na cede da corporação Lee. Observou sua secretária adentrar. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

\- Sim, senhorita Maki?

Observou a mulher abrir um sorriso tímido, enquanto pedia desculpas pela intromissão.

\- Ligaram da mansão senhor, a senhora Lee está entrando em trabalho de parto.

O tempo parou para o jovem chinês. Imediatamente seus tios se levantaram, comemorando a notícia. Afinal, o herdeiro finalmente nasceria.

Instintivamente, olhou para uma foto que havia em sua mesa. Nela, estavam Sakura, ele e Nadeshiko. A criança tinha algumas horas de vida, e estava em seus braços, enquanto Sakura abraçava tanto pai quanto filha, sorrindo feliz.

As lembranças do dia do nascimento de seu botão de flor bombeavam em sua mente.

 _Flash Back_

 _Com os olhos vendados, Syaoran treinava artes marciais no gramado de sua fazenda. Era um dia quente, sentia o suor correr em seu rosto._

 _\- Xiao Lang!_

 _Ouviu um grito ao longe, tirou a faixa que lhe cobria os olhos e por um momento o sol o cegou, mas logo a imagem de uma moça com longos cabelos negros se formou. Era Meiling._

 _\- A bolsa estourou. O bebê vai nascer._

 _A bolsa estourou. Ele seria pai. Correu o mais rápido que pôde na direção de sua casa. Chegando à porta, Sakura descia as escadas com a ajuda de alguns funcionários._

 _\- Vai nascer, Syaoran! Nossa menininha vai nascer!_

 _Syaoran sorriu ao ver a alegria da esposa. Sim, seu bebê iria nascer. Logo correu para ajuda-la a entrar no carro._

 _\- Como se sente? Já está tendo contrações? Ela está se mexendo muito? De zero a dez, quão bem você está? Onde está a mala com as suas coisas?_

 _Sakura riu. O marido estava mais nervoso que ela própria._

 _\- Eu estou bem, e a nossa pequena também. Já está no carro._

 _Syaoran sentiu a aproximação de Tomoyo, que tinha as chaves do carro em seus dedos._

 _\- Vá no banco de trás com ela, eu dirijo._

 _Syaoran não discutiu, mas antes de partir pediu a alguns funcionários que informassem a família Lee sobre o nascimento da criança._

 _O rapaz entrou no carro, deitando Sakura em seu colo, o casal deu as mãos. Estavam prestes a serem pais. Sorriram de pura felicidade._

 _Fim do Flash Back_

Syaoran segurava a mão de Meiling, enquanto esta fazia força para empurrar o filho. A moça estava encostada no peito do rapaz, enquanto sua mãe empurrava a barriga da chinesa para baixo e a parteira esperava a criança passar pela região pélvica. Syaoran sentia as mãos e o corpo de Meiling suarem, enquanto lágrimas de dor caíam de seus olhos a cada contração.

\- Força, menina! – Proclamou a parteira.

\- Eu nã-não consigo... Estou cansada.

Syaoran apertou a moça contra o seu corpo, transmitindo-lhe confiança. Abaixou-se até alcançar o ouvido da prima.

\- Força, Meiling, ele está quase vindo.

Sentiu a morena apertar-lhe ainda mais a mão. Syaoran via que a esposa estava sofrendo e que logo chegaria ao seu limite. Abraçou-lhe enquanto dizia palavras de conforto.

Não demorou em a parteira avistar a cabeça da criança. E então, o choro estridente invadiu o quarto, e o tempo parou para o jovem chinês. Ele seria pai, ele teria uma segunda chance. Sorriu verdadeiramente.

Sentiu o corpo de Meiling amolecer em seus braços, e então a parteira ergueu um pequeno corpinho. Era o seu filho, seu menininho.

\- Pegue-o.

Ouviu Meiling pedir em uma voz fraca. Levantou-se de vagar e delicadamente apoiou o corpo da moça nos travesseiros. Ouviu-a suspirar aliviada.

Andou lentamente em direção à criança, emocionado.

\- Quer cortar, senhor?

Syaoran olhou a mulher e entendeu que ela se referia ao cordão umbilical, fez que sim com a cabeça. A mulher estendeu a tesoura para o rapaz e mostrou-lhe como fazer, então ajeitou o bebê nos braços e Syaoran separou o pequeno da mãe. Em seguida a mulher banhou brevemente a criança, enrolou-o em uma manta e entregou ao pai.

Syaoran fitou o filho. Tão pequeno e tão inocente. Diferente da irmãzinha, o menino nasceu com muito cabelo e era castanho escuro, como os dele. A pele era naturalmente bronzeada, característica comum entre os Lee. Seus olhinhos eram vermelho-rubis, iguais aos de Meiling.

Com a ponta dos dedos, Syaoran tocou os dedinhos pequenos e gordinhos do filho, que se fecharam em seu polegar. Syaoran olhou brevemente para Meiling e sorriu feliz.

\- Ele é lindo, Meiling. E é tão forte.

Não esperou para ver a reação da mulher, logo voltou seus olhos novamente para a criança.

\- Oi, meu pequeno – Fez um pequeno carinho nas bochechas do menino – Aqui é o papai.

Observou por mais alguns segundos a face do bebê, então Meiling pediu para vê-lo, e o rapaz sentou-se ao lado da moça. Ambos admiravam a criança.

\- Vou avisar que o bebê já nasceu, vamos Maki – Disse a tia de Syaoran, saindo pela porta junto com a criada, deixando-os sozinhos. Meiling abriu um sorriso.

\- Ele parece com você, sabia?

Syaoran observou a moça dar o peito para o filho mamar, enquanto ele fazia carinho nos cabelos do garotinho. Sorriu. A sensação de ser pai novamente era indiscutivelmente boa.

Por um momento, seus olhos tornaram-se opacos. Não pôde deixar de pensar em Nadeshiko. Se estivesse viva, estaria com quase cinco aninhos, e provavelmente ele e Sakura estariam planejando um irmãozinho para ela. Sentiu uma vontade louca de chorar.

A mão de Meiling pressionar a sua, em um pedido silencioso para que ele a olhasse. A moça sabia o que se passava em seu coração.

\- Olhe, ele está bem aqui – Disse a moça carinhosamente, enquanto apontava para o bebê – Seu filho, você terá uma segunda chance.

Encarou a prima e sorriu de forma triste, concordando com ela. Meiling nunca o recriminou por se lembrar de sua antiga vida, muito pelo contrário, sempre o apoiou e fez o possível para amenizar a dor e a culpa que sentia. Mesmo que nunca a amasse da forma que merecia, seria eternamente grato a ela.

Ficou mais um tempo observando o pequeno mamar até pegar no sono. Encarou o seu quarto, com os pensamentos distantes. Seu olhar escureceu mais uma vez ao pensar no que estava por vir.

Levantou-se em silêncio, calçando os sapatos.

\- Vou tratar daquele outro assunto – Olhou para Meiling, que o encarava apreensiva – Tente não se preocupar, não é bom para o leite.

\- Mas...

Syaoran colocou seus dedos nos lábios da moça e a encarou nos olhos.

\- Eu voltarei, Meiling – Observou os olhos rubis suavizarem – Só preciso resolver isso de uma vez, e então tudo será como eu te falei.

Sorriu forçadamente e roçou os lábios nos de Meiling, beijou a cabecinha do bebê que dormia tranquilamente e então saiu do quarto e foi em direção a sala, onde toda a sua família esperava. Quando apareceu na porta, as vozes tomaram conta do cômodo. Precisou elevar o seu tom para ser ouvido em meio ao alvoroço.

\- O bebê nasceu com saúde, no momento ele está dormindo e Meiling está muito cansada, por favor, entrem aos poucos e não façam muito barulho.

Os integrantes da família Lee concordaram. Enquanto alguns primos e tias passavam por ele para ver Meiling e o bebê, seus olhos procuravam por alguém. E encontrou. Fixou o olhar em um único homem, o único ancião que lhe interessava. Seu tio e sogro, Jing Quo Lee.

Syaoran fez sinal para o homem o seguir, e ambos foram para o seu escritório. O rapaz fechou a porta atrás de si e virou-se lentamente. Ergueu os olhos e encarou friamente o tio.

\- Cumpri com a minha parte do acordo. O herdeiro nasceu. Sua vez.

Observou o ancião analisá-lo por alguns segundos.

\- Sua japonesa está na fazenda onde moravam.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras do tio.

\- Não imaginava, não é mesmo?

Incrédulo, Syaoran deu um passo para trás, se apoiando na porta. Este era o último lugar no mundo que procuraria por Sakura. Recriminou-se por não perceber antes. A moça de olhos verdes estava escondida justamente na fazenda onde moravam antes de tudo acontecer. Era óbvio demais para ser verdade. Depois do acidente, voltou pouquíssimas vezes para a fazenda, pois tudo que havia nela lembrava-lhe sua filha e a vida que costumava ter.

\- Sabe o que é mais engraçado? Quem propôs tudo, foi justamente a pessoa em que você mais confiou – O homem riu ao observar o semblante descrente do sobrinho – Sim, a doce Tomoyo.

Syaoran gelou. Tomoyo estava por trás de tudo? Ela havia planejado este golpe? Por quê?

Saiu em disparada, enquanto discava algo no celular.

Everything is all right  
Everything is all right

Tomoyo voltava de sua costumeira caminhada da tarde. Observava a grande fazenda, agora vazia. As plantações já não eram cultivadas, e os celeiros estavam vazios. Agora havia poucos funcionários, todos fiéis aos anciões. Qualquer passo fora da fazenda, qualquer atitude suspeita, corriam contar para a família Lee. Suspirou, sentindo-se um passarinho preso em uma gaiola, com cobras aos arredores prontas para dar o bote.

Aproximou-se da entrada da casa e avistou um carro parado de frente a esta. Franziu o cenho, constatando que não conhecia o automóvel. Subiu as escadas, dando para o hall de entrada. Adentrou na sala, encontrando Rika, a enfermeira que cuidava de Sakura, sentada em uma poltrona.

\- Rika? O que faz aqui? Achei que havia lhe pedido para ficar com a Sakura.

A moça se levantou ao ver Tomoyo.

\- Senhorita Tomoyo, o senhor Lee está com a senhora Sakura. Pediu-me para deixa-lo a sós com ela.

Tomoyo sentiu o sangue escorrer. Aquele desgraçado! Mataria aquele velho caso fizesse algum mal a Sakura. Droga! Mil vezes droga! Ele já conseguiu o que queria, Syaoran se casou com Meiling e o filho dos dois estava em tempos de nascer. O que mais ele queria? A prima já não era um impedimento, um problema. Então por que eliminá-la?

Tomoyo correu, subiu as escadas aos pulos enquanto sentia seu coração sair pela boca. Chegou de frente para o quarto da prima e abriu com tudo.

\- Tire as mãos dela, seu maldi...

Gelou.

Rika não se referia a Jing Quo Lee, e sim a Syaoran Lee.

Tomoyo observou o rapaz erguer o olhar para ela, seus olhos ambares tornaram-se negros, enquanto segurava uma das mãos de Sakura na altura dos lábios.

Syaoran estava ali, a sua frente, em carne e osso. Isso significava que...

\- Seu filho...

\- Nasceu.

Tomoyo sentiu os pelos do seu corpo eriçarem com a voz cortante de Syaoran. Ele queria respostas, e ela teria de dá-las. A moça observou o amigo depositar a mão de Sakura na cama, enquanto se levantava da cadeira onde estava sentado e se dirigir a ela.

\- Por que, Tomoyo? – O rapaz parou a poucos centímetros da moça, olhando-a nos olhos. E então, disse em uma voz quase inaudível - Eu confiei em você.

A moça caiu de joelhos, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos enquanto soluçava.

\- Eu sei Syaoran, eu sei. Por favor, me perdoe, por favor, por favor. Eu tive tanto medo!

Sentiu o amigo abaixar-se para encará-la.

\- Ela iria morrer se eu não fizesse algo. Sakura é a minha vida, eu a amo mais que tudo, por favor, coloque-se no meu lugar.

Irritado, rapaz pegou os ombros de Tomoyo, obrigando a moça a lhe encarar.

\- E o que você acha que eu sinto por Sakura? O que acha que ela significa para mim? Por Deus, Tomoyo! Você tramou contra mim, você e os meus tios. Por que fez isso? Eu fui obrigado a aceitar um casamento que eu não queria, fui obrigado a gerar um filho que eu não queria. E sabe o que mais? Não foi só com a minha vida que você brincou, foi com a vida de Meiling também. Acha que ela será feliz ao meu lado? E a criança, Tomoyo? Um inocente é fruto dos seus trambiques, da sua covardia, sua e da minha família. Você foi traiçoeira e ardilosa. Eu esperava isso de qualquer um, menos de você.

O rapaz observava a querida amiga de olhos violetas chorar cada vez mais forte a cada palavra que ouvia. Respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle. Por fim, sentou-se no chão, esperando Tomoyo recuperar-se.

\- Eu... se-sei... – Tomoyo encarou o amigo sentado a sua frente, esperando explicações – Eu não queria nada disso, Syaoran, eu juro que eu não queria.

Tomoyo contou-lhe tudo, contou-lhe da ameaça crescente da família Lee, contou-lhe da discussão que ouviu atrás da porta, e como isso a influenciou em conversar com os anciões e propor que Sakura fosse teoricamente raptada, pois só assim Syaoran cederia às pressões da família. Também lhe contou que ela própria teve a ideia de esconder a prima na fazenda onde moravam, pois seria o último lugar que o amigo imaginaria que ela estivesse. Contou-lhe como foi feita a remoção de Sakura de dentro da mansão sem que ninguém desconfiasse. Contou-lhe que fez tudo o que fez para proteger a prima, pois caso ela não tomasse uma atitude, com toda a certeza a família Lee tomaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, e talvez isso custasse à vida de Sakura.

Syaoran ouvia a tudo atentamente, não interrompeu a narrativa da amiga uma única vez. Queria sentir raiva de Tomoyo, mas ela apenas protegeu alguém precioso para ela. Não foi a melhor opção, mas situações desesperadoras remetem atitudes desesperadas. Ela queria apenas que Sakura saísse da mansão e não corresse riscos, e para isso acontecer, jogou com todas as suas cartas.

\- Você podia ter me contado, eu não teria duvidado de você. Tudo isso seria evitado.

\- Você não entende Syaoran? Se eu tivesse te contado, eles perceberiam. Você é observado o tempo inteiro, é monitorado vinte e quatro horas por dia. E mesmo que você tentasse tirar a Sakura das vistas dos anciões, iria dar o que eles queriam? Iria se casar? Ter filhos? Não. Sakura continuaria na mira da sua família, a morte ou o sumiço dela era a única forma de fazer você aceitar o que eles queriam – As lágrimas nos olhos de Tomoyo já não escorria com tanta frequência, a moça olhava para o amigo suplicando para que ele a entendesse - Me desculpe, Syaoran, sei que fui fria e calculista, sei que manipulei a sua vida e isso teve várias consequências. Eu não me orgulho do que fiz, mas eu não tinha outra opção. Era isso, ou sentar e esperar seus tios tomarem alguma medida contra Sakura.

Syaoran olhou para baixo, encarando o chão. Ela estava certa.

\- Acabarei com cada um deles, Tomoyo. Eu prometo.

Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram, e então o celular de Syaoran tocou. O rapaz olhou para a tela, constatando o inevitável. Levantou-se, ajudando Tomoyo a fazer o mesmo. Encarou a amiga.

\- Contratei um avião para levá-las até o Japão – Syaoran tirou sua carteira do bolso e estendeu um papel dobrado para Tomoyo – Pegue, é um cheque. Chegando lá, quero que contrate outro avião e uma equipe médica, para transportá-las para qualquer outro lugar, longe do oriente. Procurei por Touya durante algum tempo, e não o encontrei. Agora que já sei de tudo, imagino que ele também esteja a par da situação, correto?

A moça maneou positivamente com a cabeça, e então teve uma ideia.

\- Posso falar com Eriol e...

\- Não! Não me conte nada! Eu não posso saber onde vocês estão. Não quero me sentir tentado a... – Pausou, não queria e não podia se sentir tentado a abandonar tudo e correr para onde Sakura estava, pois além de colocar a vida dela em risco, agora tinha um dever com Meiling e o filho - Eu tenho um bebê para cuidar, Tomoyo.

Apreensiva, a morena juntou as mãos e levou na altura do peito, entendendo o que Syaoran estava fazendo.

\- Não lhes faltará absolutamente nada. Preciso apenas que você me passe o número da sua conta e agência, depositarei todo mês uma quantia alta. Você tem o meu número, sabe como me encontrar. Ligue-me apenas quando ela acordar, ou quando... – Pausou, se negando a concluir a frase - Bem, não quero ter notícias suas, nem dela, não quero saber onde estão. Entendeu, Tomoyo?

A moça podia sentir toda a dor que emanava dos olhos ambarinos de Syaoran, sua voz saía fraca e reprimida, o que era totalmente compreensível, pois estava abrindo mão de Sakura para protegê-la de sua própria família.

\- Quando ela acordar, eu ligarei. Prometo.

\- Obrigado.

Tomoyo abraçou o amigo, tentando inutilmente confortá-lo.

\- Cuide dela, Tomoyo. Arrisque todos os tratamentos, não economize um centavo sequer. Faça o possível e o impossível para mantê-la viva. Prometa-me.

\- Eu prometo – Disse a moça, enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos rebeldes.

Syaoran observava algumas malas sendo colocadas dentro do avião, enquanto uma equipe médica preparava o leito de Sakura para a viagem. Syaoran sorriu aliviado, constatando que a amada finalmente deixaria de estar no radar da família Lee. Por outro lado, sentia-se nostálgico, pois sabia que não poderia manter contato com Tomoyo e nem poderia visitar Sakura, tinha que abrir mão de tudo para mantê-la segura. Isso seria um martírio, um golpe doloroso. Pediu aos Deuses para tirar moça de seu coração e pensamentos, mas sabendo que isso não era possível, pediu para que lhe dessem forças para aguentar a saudade e a vontade de estar com ela.

Caminhou em direção a cama móvel de Sakura. Ouvia as árvores ao longe balançarem. Parecia que tudo ao seu redor se despedia da moça de olhos verdes. Olhou para sua querida e amada flor, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Os fios castanhos antes curtos, agora estavam longos e o vento bagunçava as madeixas de forma graciosa. Linda. Sakura estava sempre linda, não importava as circunstâncias. A pele alva e branquinha fazia contraste com a boca naturalmente vermelha. Parecia um anjo dormindo. Seu semblante lhe trazia paz e confortava sua alma calejada.

Encostou sua testa na dela, olhando-a adormecida. Sentiu a primeira lágrima rolar em sua bochecha até cair na face da amada. Naquele momento, tudo que importava era ele e Sakura.

\- Como eu queria que as nossas vidas tivessem sido diferentes, Sakura – Sentiu a segunda lágrima correr até a ponta do seu nariz - Como eu queria estar comemorando os cinco aninhos de Nadeshiko. Como eu queria ouvir sua voz, mesmo que para gritar comigo – Riu, ao lembrar-se de como a esposa ficava histérica às vezes - Como eu queria olhar novamente para o verde dos seus olhos. Como eu queria lhe ver sorrir – Sentiu a terceira lágrima descer, enquanto seu coração apertava mais e mais – Obrigado por me dar a chance de te conhecer, obrigado por ser a minha amiga, obrigado por aceitar o meu pedido de namoro, obrigado por me tirar da escuridão, obrigado por se tornar a minha esposa e a minha vida. Muito, muito obrigado por ser a mãe da minha filha, por me mostrar o que é o amor e a importância de ter fé na vida. Obrigado principalmente por ter me feito o homem mais completo, e mais feliz do mundo.

Tomoyo se aproximou do casal com lágrimas nos olhos. Encostou a mão no ombro do amigo, avisando-lhe que já estava tudo pronto. Viu o rapaz enterrar o rosto no pescoço da prima, em uma doce agonia, enquanto balbuciava algumas palavras inaudíveis a ela.

\- Eu preciso lhe ver de novo, então não desista da vida, porque eu sei que um dia você irá acordar. E não se esqueça de mim, pois eu nunca me esquecerei de você – Pausou, recuperando o fôlego – Você e Nadeshiko estarão sempre, _sempre_ em meu coração e pensamentos. Eu te amo Sakura, eu te amarei até o meu último dia de vida. Você é o meu pilar, a minha força. Apenas acorde. Apenas viva.

Beijou-lhe o cabelo, a testa, os olhos, a bochecha e finalmente os lábios. Permaneceu ali por alguns segundos, apenas pressionando sua boca contra a dela, enquanto sentia uma dor fina no peito.

Afastou-se lentamente, encarando a face que tanto adorava. Sorriu verdadeiramente.

\- Até breve, minha flor.

" _Que o vento sopre levemente às suas costas,_

 _Que o sol brilhe morno e suave em sua face,_

 _Que a chuva caía de mansinho em seus campos..._

 _E, até que nos encontremos de novo..._ _  
_ _Que os Deuses lhe guardem na palma de Suas mãos. "_

CONTINUA.

 **N/A**

Oi, gente!

Está aí, mais um capítulo fresquinho de Alguém Como Você, com vinte e duas páginas no word, ufa!

A música presente no capítulo se chama Storm, de Lifehouse. É linda, vale a pena dar uma olhadinha na tradução.

Há também a presença de uma oração celta, eu conheço como "Oração Celta do Amor", não sei se tem outro nome, mas para quem quiser ler inteira, basta procurar no google da forma como falei.

Bom, eu não sei se há alguém acompanhando aqui no FF, mas se tiver, por favor, se manifeste! Haha

Acho que é isso, até o próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos,

Bely.


End file.
